Second Chance
by gppr
Summary: Robotech New Generation Marlene gives Scott a second chance but unexpected circumstances may thwart their happiness.
1. Back to Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Back to Earth  
**After being stranded on Mars for almost two years, Scott is eager to return to Earth. Something other than memories will be left behind._

----------

Somewhere on Mars, the battle raged on. Delta squadron was locked in combat with a horde of Invid. They were outnumbered and desperately outgunned when Falcon squadron came to their aid.

"This is Falcon squadron to all deltas, hold on there. We are coming to help you," said Captain Scott Bernard. "All falcons, stay in formation until my order, then proceed with assigned combat strategy."

"Yes sir!" all falcons responded in unison.

"Now we'll see what you are capable of", thought the captain. The squadron was closing on the battle scene fast when Scott gave the signal. "Now! Switch to battleloid and engage the enemy."

The team followed the attack plan. The falcons had to relieve the deltas and secure a passage to the Invid main troop carrier. Explosives would be planted to destroy their central control putting the horde in disarray.

Scott's battleloid took on an enforcer and dispatched him just on time to dodge the annihilation disks of another. The Invid kept coming at him. He fired onto an Invid shock trooper that had Corporal Dawson pinned down. Scott managed to see Dawson jumping off the way of the debris when a huge blast knocked him and a nearby enforcer off. He landed on his back and passed out trapped under the damaged Invid mecha. He regained consciousness only to see one blurry armored scout coming to finish him up. Dawson glanced in Scott's direction and noticed his predicament.

"I'm coming to help you sir."

"No Dawson, stick to the plan, I'll take care of this," commanded Scott in the intercom as he fiercely tried to free himself.

"Sir you need help, I'm on my way," insisted Dawson approaching.

"Hey Dawson you're supposed to cover my back!" yelled James.

"Go back! Dawson, damn it!" roared Scott as he freed himself and shot through the eye of the approaching Invid. He turned to check on James, but it was too late; James was blasted into oblivion and Dawson let out a loud growl, her guardian hit by an annihilation disk.

"Exercise terminated," said the synthetic voice of the training computer. "Proceed to review room A3."

Scott walked into the review room furious. He removed some pieces of his armor and dropped them on a table. The team was lined up in front of him. He walked around and yelled "Dawson!"

"Yes sir", managed to say Dawson standing in front of Scott and shaking lightly.

"What the hell where you thinking by disobeying a direct order!" Scott's eyes pierced Dawson. "Do you think that because this was a training mission rules could be broken? Your incompetence surprises me. I don't understand how did you graduate from the academy!"

"I'm sorry sir," she replied completely embarrassed.

"You are lucky I'm not sending you to the brig!"

"Yes sir, thank you sir," she said totally humiliated.

James let out a faint smile that Scott caught.

"Wipe that smile off your face James! You didn't do much better yourself!" Scott yelled.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," said James, his teeth clenched.

"All of you will report here tomorrow at 0600 hours to go over attack rules and retake this exercise. Dismissed," barked Scott.

Dawson was the first to run out.

The falcons left and Captain Bernard's frowning expression relaxed.

"Another rough day," he thought. On his way out of the room, Scott saw a private waiting for him.

"Captain Bernard?"

Scott nodded, "at ease."

"Colonel Jackson wishes to see you in his office as soon as possible"

"Thanks," said Scott.

Some of the falcons were still in the hallway and heard the message. "Dawson messed it really bad this time. The captain's been called in by Jackson!"

Dawson entered her quarters, looking depressed. "At least now I have his attention!" she thought as she sighed and leaned her back on the door. "Who I'm kidding... in his eyes I'm the worst pilot in the base!" "You are a screw up Dawson," she said to herself.

It had been months since Jackson had called Scott Bernard to his office. The last time he talked to the colonel was just after the SDF-3 defolded in sol space. Scott worked non-stop to track down the whereabouts of his hero admiral Hunter and the colonel appreciated his unwavering dedication. He also ignored the fact that Scott's determination was his only way to escape torturing memories.

That last conversation did not end well.

After the mutual congratulations were over, Scott made the mistake of talking about returning to Earth. Jackson almost had a meltdown. He cut Scott off with a speech about duty and responsibility. However, his effort did not deter Scott from requesting a transfer. After that, Scott seldom saw Jackson and felt the colonel was avoiding him.

"Why is Jackson calling me now? Could there be any trouble with the SDF-3 or admiral Hunter?" he wondered. The ship had been stationed near the moon for a while. "The last thing I knew was that the Admiral was on Luna Base with his family. Nah... It can't be that." Scott thought while he walked through the intricate network of glass and metal tunnels of Mars Base.

Jackson's aide greeted Scott. "The colonel is waiting for you captain," she declared and led Scott to the colonel's private office. She announced the Captain; he stepped in. The colonel was sitting behind his desk with his chair turned away from it. He faced the window and a massive red Martian landscape.

"Captain Bernard to report sir," said Scott and saluted.

"At ease," replied Jackson. He turned, grabbed a paper and then looked at Scott. "Bernard, I'm holding in my hands a request you made to be transferred to Earth."

Scott remembered his request, it had been nine months and he hadn't gotten an answer.

"Off-Earth bases like Luna and Mars are in desperate need of trained officers, captain, while on Earth..." the colonel paused, "the military are not seen with good eyes."

"I'm aware of that sir," replied Scott.

"Why do you want to be transferred Bernard?" inquired Jackson.

"Personal reasons," said Scott plainly.

The colonel examined Scott's inexpressive features deeply. After a few seconds, he placed the paper on the table just in front of him. "Very well captain." There was a long awkward pause.

"It is hopeless, he is not going to let me off. I will resign if I have to," Scott thought annoyed. He broke the silence "Is there anything else sir?"

The colonel relaxed on his chair. "Actually, Bernard, Earth base New Liberty has requested an officer with your qualifications," Jackson replied. Scott's jaw dropped. "I suppose you are interested?" added Jackson.

"I can't believe it! He finally gave in," thought Scott amazed.

"Bernard, are you interested?" insisted Jackson.

"Yes sir!" Scott said snapping out of his surprise.

Jackson signed the paper in front of him. "Well Bernard, with this signature your transfer documents are complete. Your new assignment starts in seven days. You might leave Mars Base at any time starting now." He handed a speechless Scott the signed order. The colonel started to turn in his chair to look at the vast deserted Martian landscape once more but stopped midway. "Take a few days off; you seem to need them, captain," he said glancing in Scott's direction. Scott hesitated to leave. "Do you have anything else to say Bernard?"

"May I ask who is taking command of my unit sir?"

"Hmmm, what do you think of Lieutenant Commander Bryant, Bernard?"

"He is an excellent leader and a fine pilot, not to mention his devotion towards duty," said Scott.

"I agree," answered Jackson.

"If you don't mind, sir, I would like to inform the squadron personally," said Scott.

"Go ahead Bernard."

"Thank you sir," Scott said and saluted.

The Colonel nodded. "Good luck in your new assignment, Bernard."

Scott left the office.

Mars' red surface reflected on Jackson's face as he called his aide on the intercom. "Get me Bryant ASAP."

----------

Dawson, James and other members of the Falcon squadron were relaxing at the pilots' favorite lounge.

"So Jackson called Bernard in?" asked a worried Dawson.

"Yup, and the Captain didn't look happy," said Corporal Harris.

"Oh no," said Dawson.

"Don't worry Dawson, if he takes it out on you, it can't be much worse than this morning," said James teasingly.

"Very funny James," said Dawson. "I think I better leave, it is late," she added.

"Cinderella is turning into a pumpkin?" asked James sarcastically.

"Cut it off James," she answered. "Captain Bernard wants us ready by 0600 and I don't want to make a fool of myself again!" said Dawson.

James smiled. "Don't sweat it Dawson. Bernard can be a pain in the ass following rules but as a superior officer he is pretty fair, one of the best I've ever known."

Dawson still looked worried. "Take it easy Cinderella, you will be okay tomorrow," said James in a fake paternal tone and messed Kelly Dawson's hair with his hand.

"Stop it, I hate when you do that," she said frowning and trying to stop him. Just then, Private Cooper joined the group and announced the latest news.

"Did you hear guys? Captain Bernard is being transferred to Earth!"

"What? Why?" said Dawson shocked.

"You are kidding, right?" said James.

"Hell no!" Cooper said defensively. "Yours truly just got the gossip out of corporal Railly, who serves under Lieutenant Commander Bryant, who will replace Bernard as leader of the falcons," he finished out of breath.

All present falcons were shocked. "It can't be," let out Dawson and left hurriedly.

"Wait, Dawson! What's the matter?" yelled James, but she didn't stop. "The guy chewed her up so bad this morning. She should be happy that he is leaving. Oh ... brother," he thought.

"It can't be... he can't be leaving," thought Dawson in anguish as she rushed trough the hallways. "It's all my fault!"

----------

Scott was clearing his locker when a young pilot approached him.

"So Jackson finally caved in and let you go, Scott?" said Lieutenant Commander Alex Bryant while patting Scott on the back.

"Hey Alex, I guess Jackson told you?" ventured Scott.

"I just left his office and was on my way to talk to you. By the way, thanks for recommending me for leading the falcons," the Lieutenant said.

Alex Bryant was one of the few friends Scott has on the Base. He had grown to appreciate Alex's trustworthiness and positive attitude as well his remarkable combat skills.

"You don't have to thank me, you are the most qualified officer for the job," said Scott.

"I'll do my best, Scott, but it'll be hard to fill in your shoes.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," said Scott finishing up.

The men started walking through the hallway. "Man, you must be excited. You are finally getting a chance to fix things. What are your plans for when you arrive on New Liberty?" asked Alex.

Scott looked uneasy. "I'm not sure where I'm going to start exactly. I just sent an e-mail to my friend Lancer telling him about the transfer and asking if he can help out. It's been so long ... I can't believe it's really happening."

"No kidding!" said Alex.

"It took nine months for Jackson to sign the damn paper. All this time my request was laying on his desk."

"I bet he run out of excuses to delay it," said Alex.

"It might be too late, now," Scott mumbled gloomily.

They stopped in front of Scott's quarters.

"Have a little faith Scott, you can't make things work out with that negative attitude," said Alex. Scott sighed.

"Cheer up Bernard, you got your wish after all, and you didn't even have to fake Martian dust insanity syndrome or even hold Jackson's daughter hostage," the Lieutenant joked. Scott laughed, thinking that he was about to resign over it. "Good luck with everything and remember you have a friend in me if you ever need anything, even kidnapping," Alex added.

"Thanks Bryant, the same here," Scott answered, shaking Alex's hand.

"Come back visit sometime and bring her," Alex said with a grin, then he walked away.

----------

Scott was almost finished packing. There never had been much in his tiny Martian quarters.

"With luck I will get an e-mail from Lancer soon. Maybe I will manage to get in the shuttle at 0700 hours," he thought.

He took a book from his drawer. Something accidentally fell out of it and landed on the floor. He got down to pick it up and realized it was the photograph of him hugging Marlene that Sue Graham took back in the freedom-fighting days. Lancer had sent it to him months earlier. He loved that picture and thanked Lancer deeply, but seeing it always made him helplessly long for what he had lost. He had hidden the picture in the book and it stayed there ever since. He was about to put it in his bag when he heard someone at his door.

"Who can it be? It is almost midnight." He put the picture back in the book and held it.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Corporal Dawson, sir," a shy voice answered.

Scott opened the door. His look changed from mild annoyance to curiosity when he saw Kelly Dawson standing there. She seemed to be having trouble breathing and her eyes were slightly irritated.

"Are you all right, Dawson?" She looked at him without answering.

Scott had never noticed Dawson's big blue eyes before. She had changed her uniform for a light blue sweater and a black short skirt with matching stockings. Her medium long strait hair looked slightly messy.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late," she said.

He noticed the sadness in her voice and felt somehow guilty. "Look Dawson," he started, "If it is about this morning..."

"I should have never disobeyed a direct order, captain," she interrupted. "I just heard the news of your departure and..." she paused, "and... I'm so sorry to have caused you trouble with Colonel Jackson."

Scott was surprised that the news was already circulating. "Oh, I understand. My departure has nothing to do with what happened this morning, Dawson. I... I..." he said but hesitated to explain his reasons.

She was relieved and stayed silent for a while. She noticed Scott stammering and felt curious about his motives to leave. "Can I ask you why are you leaving, sir?" she inquired.

"Hmm ... there is just something I have to take care of on Earth," he answered avoiding her eyes.

Dawson knew Scott Bernard's personal life was a mystery. He did not have many friends and mostly kept to himself. She had to find out more about him. But for now, this was her chance to tell him what was in her heart, no matter the consequences. She gathered all her strength to speak.

"Sir, I realize I might never see you again, I ... I have to tell you..." she stopped feeling weak in the knees. "What I'm doing? I can't tell him!" she thought and noticed the astonished look in his eye. "Shit, what do I say now?" Her mind was running. "Think! Dawson, think!" she told herself. A few seconds passed and then she continued, "what an honor it's been serving under your command. All the falcons are going to miss you ,sir," she finished with a broken voice.

Scott blinked relieved although he couldn't shake the funny feeling he had about Dawson' nervousness. He softened and said, "I wanted to inform the squad myself. I guess there are no secrets on this base. Thank you Dawson, you are an outstanding soldier; you'll go far... I'm sorry I was so rough on you." Dawson was about to interrupt, but he stopped her. "I appreciate you wanting to come to my aid. I would have done the same if I had been in your position." He offered her a hand. She smiled faintly.

"Sir, you can always count on me," she said taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. Scott didn't know what to make out of it. Noticing his confusion, Kelly pulled him towards her and kissed him on the mouth. Scott eyes were about to pop when she let go of him. She saluted and ran away before he could figure out what to say.

"I must find out why he is going to Earth," Dawson thought. "We will meet again."

----------

Back in his room, Scott was confused. He was placing the book in his bag when his e-mail program suddenly prompted: "You have one new message, captain Bernard."

_From: Lancer Belmont  
Date: Wednesday, May 8, 2046  
Subject: Re: Back to Earth_

_Scott, buddy! What a surprise! It is fantastic that you are finally coming back. The gang will be delighted. I'm dropping Rand and Rook an e-mail right away._

_I'll call Lunk as soon as I can. With such short notice I wont manage to prepare a welcome party, but don't worry we'll get to it._

_Sera and I have plenty of room in our apartment. You're staying with us until your new assignment starts. That is final! Don't even bother making hotel reservations. You'll love it here. I know you are quite fond of the Martian bareness, but you have to see New York. It'll get into your blood._

_Oh, about the favor you asked me. It was about time! However, I think you have some explaining to do... I can almost see your sulking face... don't worry Scott, I'll help; it'll be easier than you think ;)._

_We have lots to talk about, old friend. I'll pick you up at the spaceport at 1700. Use exit 23._

_See ya!_

_Lancer_

----------

At 0700 Scott and the falcons were together one last time. Dawson was missing. After their mutual farewells, he left.

He walked towards the shuttle bay, bag to his shoulder. Kelly Dawson's kiss crossed his mind. He looked through the glass structure at the bright blue dot that Earth represented in the sea of stars. "A few more hours," he thought as he was transported by an automatic passenger platform into the shuttle.

----------

Corporal Kelly Dawson was sitting in the observation deck when the shuttle departed. Her eyes were fixed on it. James walked towards her.

"Look what I found! The missing falcon," he said playfully. Kelly gasped startled.

"Are you stalking people now?" she asked mildly annoyed. James just chuckled and came closer.

"Leave me alone James," she said. He sat besides her.

"You have it in for Bernard. You disappoint me Dawson. I thought you had better taste," he said teasingly.

"Shut up! You know nothing and it is non of your business!" she said angrily.

"Maybe," he continued, "but I care." She was surprised by his words.

"Being here won't do any good ... he's gone," James said. "Come on!" he added and pulled her by the arm. She grudgingly followed.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Simulation deck," he replied with a smirk.

----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website.


	2. First Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 2**

**_First Reunion_**  
_Past actions lead Scott to bittersweet realizations._

----------

Sera and Lancer took their break together in a coffee shop. Sera seemed completely happy sipping on a creamy mocha while Lancer had a latte.

"I'm surprised of how you've come to like coffee Sera. I wonder if you like it more than me?" Lancer joked.

"Don't be silly Lancer, off course I like you more. You can actually make one of these," responded Sera smiling and pointing to the empty cup.

"I see how deep your feelings are," he said.

"Lancer," she spoke a bit serious, "did you tell Ariel that Scott's coming?" Lancer got a worried look.

"I meant to, Sera, but I haven't seen her all day. She was sleeping when I got his message last night and she was gone when we woke up this morning."

"We woke up late today," said Sera. Lancer smiled.

"That was your fault beautiful," he responded. She blushed.

"It's going to be a huge surprise for her," Sera said redirecting the subject back to Scott's arrival.

"For both of them," corrected Lancer, "he doesn't know she's with us."

"Oh," let out Sera raising her eyebrow.

"Scott has changed, I have the feeling it is time for them to clear things out."

"I hope so," declared Sera, "I don't want to see my sister hurt again." She noticed the time. "I'm running a bit late. I've got to go, Lancer. The new equipment is arriving today and I have to make sure everything is in order. That new assistant of mine is quite a dummy. He needs some straightening up, Invid style!" her eyes started glowing as she thought of it.

"Easy, Sera, try to be nice to this one. It's the third one," Lancer calmed her.

"Oh, yes, you are right. It is not easy, though!" She sighed. "Anyway, thanks for the coffee. See you tonight." she said, smiled at him and left.

"I will miss you," uttered Lancer quietly. He was suddenly pensive and a bit worried.

Lancer drank from his cup and remembered how Marlene, Ariel for her sister Sera, was crying sitting on the floor of her room back in the farm.

----------

"Lunk and Annie called me, Marlene."

"I can't take it anymore Lancer!" she cried desperately. "I am so lonely, so different, so useless... humans hate my kind, there is nothing for me to live for." She continued sobbing. "If I only could stop thinking about him," she screamed and buried her head into her hands.

----------

Scott got off the shuttle and entered New Liberty spaceport. The huge military multi-domed structure, which also served as an airport, had become the biggest transportation hub in North America. It accommodated the needs of the military along with those of the civilian population. After decades of war and destruction, the military was not well seen on Earth. Constructing and managing mayor infrastructure projects had become a common military practice to positively swing public opinion.

Scott's military status got him through the landing procedures fast. After he exited the final screening tunnel, a young red-haired soldier came to greet him.

"Welcome Captain," he saluted.

"Thanks, uhh..." replied Scott not knowing the young soldier's name.

"Corporal Bates sir." Scott nodded and walked to get his luggage from a nearby carousel. Bates walked with him

"Your arrival is earlier than anticipated sir. I regret to inform you that permanent accommodations are not ready yet," said Bates nervously. "Housing at New Liberty is limited at the moment. The only available room is a standard suite in the north-end barracks, sir. I am sorry for the inconvenience." he added warily.

"Thank you Corporal, but I have something to take care of in the city. I will report back to New Liberty base in six days," Scott replied calmly as he got his luggage.

"I understand sir. Your apartment will be ready by then. Would you like me to arrange transport for you?"

"That won't be necessary Bates," said Scott, and added, "I need a place to change, though."

"This way, sir," replied Bates.

----------

Scott, dressed as a civilian, walked into the reception area of the spaceport. He approached exit 23 and looked around. The place was enormous and crowded. Quite a different sight from the devastation he saw last time he was on Earth.

Hundreds of people were waiting, waving, hugging, etc. A beautiful brunette stood out from the crowd. A man walked towards her; he hugged and kissed her. Scott's thoughts started taking flight towards...

"Scott!" he heard and turned to see Lancer approaching.

"Lancer!" They hugged.

"It is great to see you, old soldier!" said Lancer."

"It is great to see you too," responded Scott, "you haven't changed a bit."

"I could say the same of you, except for the uniform," asserted Lancer smiling.

Scott shrugged. "I am only a civilian until my new assignment starts in six days."

"Six days we will make sure you never forget my friend," replied Lancer and noticed that some fans had spotted him. Scott noticed too. "It is time to get out of here, Scott." He pulled Scott hurriedly toward his car.

"A limo!" Scott gasped, "life is treating you well Lancer," he added after both friends got into the vehicle.

"I can't complain, the music business is on the rebound and Sera and I are ridding the wave," replied Lancer cheerfully.

"I'm happy for you both. How's your wife, by the way?" asked Scott.

"Sera's great. She has adapted to Earth and human culture quite rapidly. She's the manager at Belmont Records and is doing a terrific job, I must add. Her military background has a lot to do with the way she has everything running smoothly, including me." Scott was amused.

"Any recent news from Rook and Rand? The last thing you told me was that they had moved near Trenchtown. I think," Scott mentioned.

"They keep in touch. He is almost finished writing his book, you know, about our adventures during the Invid war. Rook and him keep arguing about who rescued who," said Lancer. Scott smiled.

"Rook got a job with a freight company, flying a cargo plane. That is keeping her busy. Also, I know that Rand is thinking of proposing to her," Lancer added

"It is about time they followed through and got hitched like you and Sera," replied Scott.

"Yeah," said Lancer with a grin, "like another pair I once knew." Scott cleared his throat.

"And how are Lunk and Annie?" he asked.

"I think I told you he got the farm that he wanted. Now he is simply happy working the land. Annie is still with him. They take care of each other. Oh, and she is back in school."

Scott smiled at the thought of Annie going to school and driving everyone crazy. Then his expression changed. He hesitated to speak.

"And Marlene? Do you know anything about her?" He finally asked.

"Marlene?" Lancer sighed. "She is doing much better now."

"Much better? What do you mean? Is she okay?" interrupted Scott.

"Relax, Scott, she is fine. Well, you of all people know she was devastated after Reflex Point."

"I know, but..." said Scott but Lancer interrupted him this time.

"After you left she went with Lunk and Annie to start the farm. She tried hard to concentrate in her work and help out but the loneliness was killing her. She felt rejected by you and abandoned by her own people. The isolation of the farm wasn't helping either." Scott looked guilty. "She was an emotional wreck when Sera and I decided to take her to live with us."

"She...she is here?" Scott inquired turning pale.

"Yes," nodded Lancer. "I told you tracking her down would be easier than you thought." He made a pause to let Scott digest the news.

"Marlene has had quite a recovery. Being close to someone of her own kind and surrounded by the liveliness of the city has been good to her. That girl has changed a lot; she is more independent and secure. It was a big surprise when she decided to study. She said she wanted to do something for herself and others. She is about to finish nursing school," Lancer explained.

"Marlene, a nurse! That is so perfect for her, she is so caring. Tell me more about her, Lancer, please."

"Scott, calm down. First, you must tell me if you care for her. I don't want to see her hurt."

"I care for her very much. The last thing I want to do is hurt her again," Scott declared with determination.

"I am happy to hear that. Don't worry then, soon you will be able to ask her anything you like in person," said Lancer enjoying Scott nervousness.

"Right, she is here," Scott replied swallowing hard. "She is here," he repeated in his mind.

Lancer looked at him, "I bet you weren't expecting that one." Scott was like in a trance. "Scott?" he added amused.

----------

The two friends arrived in Lancer's home. After grabbing his bag, Scott followed Lancer into an old-style looking building. He was surprised to see that the inside was modern, probably just redone. They took the elevator to the penthouse and entered the singer's apartment.

"Welcome to my home, Scott," said Lancer inviting him inside.

"Thanks," said Scott as he stepped in and put his bag to the side on the floor. He was impressed

The place was big as Lancer said. It looked like an industrial plant transformed into a home. The walls were white and big metallic-framed windows gave the living room an impressive view of the cityscape. Carpeted floors held modern shaped furnishings. A few Semi- translucent screens separated the main areas. Although spare, flowers and other details gave the apartment a homey atmosphere.

"Your place is nice, Lancer," said Scott admiring the view of the city.

"Thank you friend, but what you see is mostly Sera's influence. Marlene has added her touch too. The pictures over there were her idea," replied Lancer pointing to some frames on a table.

Scott walked to the table and looked at the pictures. There was pictures of Rand and Rook, Annie and Lunk, himself, Lancer and Sera. There was also a picture of Sera's and Lancer's wedding. Marlene was with them in another one dressed as a bridesmaid. Scott took the picture..

"The sisters are certainly beautiful," said Lancer coming next to Scott.

"Yes," replied Scott softly.

"Marlene had practice at the city's hospital today. She will arrive at any minute now," mentioned Lancer, breaking Scott's daydream.

"Any minute?" said Scott getting paler.

"Afraid my friend?" joked Lancer with an increasingly nervous Scott. He wanted to answer but the noise of the apartment door opening made both men turn their heads towards it. Scott realized he was still holding Marlene's picture and quickly placed it back. He was sweating. The seconds seemed an eternity, but when the door finally opened, Sera stepped in.

"Hi there," she said. "Scott! It is nice to see you again. How are you?" she asked politely while shaking Scott's hand firmly.

"I am good, thank you Sera, it is nice to see you too."

"Hi Lancer," said Sera smiling.

"My princess is back!" said Lancer and kissed her.

"Thank you both for receiving me in your home," said Scott feeling a bit uncomfortable with their kissing.

"You are very welcome Scott. You are like family to Lancer and therefore me," responded Sera. She turned to Lancer, "Ariel home?"

"No, not yet," Lancer turned to Scott, who looked confused by the name. "Sera calls Marlene, Ariel," he explained.

"Oh, yes, sorry, force of habit. I try, but it is kind of hopeless. Ariel, Marlene, gets mad at me, but I just can't help it. She has forgiven me by now; names don't matter after all," said Sera. Scott nodded in agreement. However he remembered all the implications that the name held and the discovery that changed his life. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening again.

Marlene entered the apartment.

"Hi everyone," she managed to say as she glanced at Sera, Lancer and then discovered the visitor. "Scott!" she whispered faintly.

Scott couldn't believe he was finally hearing her soft voice and looking at her delicate face once more. He stayed immobile, without color on his face.

Marlene's hair was all up in a bun, hidden behind her nurse's hat. Her uniform, half covered by a dark blue raincoat, was completely white. Scott's eyes were fixed on her. She was paralyzed, feeling too many things. Was it confusion, happiness, anger, love? Her head started spinning and she lost her balance. In two steps -more like two jumps- Scott was by the door holding her while Sera and Lancer looked at them in awe.

"Marlene," he said worried, "are you okay?" She trembled softly in his arms.

"Scott..." she stammered, looking into his eyes and feeling hypnotized by them. "I... I'm okay, I... I'm just surprised to see you again... so unexpectedly."

Scott was lost in her eyes too. "I am sorry, I just got transferred a few hours ago. I have so many things to tell you," he said nervously.

Marlene felt her heart was going to jump out of her. Scott noticed she got weaker so he helped her to the couch and sat next to her. He held her.

"Thanks," she said. Lancer and Sera came to their side.

"Marlene, are you feeling okay?" asked Lancer worried.

"I have never seen you like this, sister," added Sera.

Marlene took a deep breath and tried to calm herself and everyone else down. "It's been a long day, I am just tired," she announced.

"Hmmm. Did you forget to eat again?" inquired Sera.

"Oh, I think I did, I was so busy," answered Marlene.

"You must eat, Marlene, it's important," said Scott firmly. Marlene looked at him shyly and noticed the concern in his eyes.

"I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes, Marlene," said Sera.

"I'll bring you some water," offered Lancer. "You better stay by her side, Scott," he added.

"I'm not going anywhere, I assure you," he said and looked at her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I feel so dizzy," she whispered. "Scott is here!" she thought, "He looks so worried, could he be back for me? No, no, I don't think so. He said he was transferred... better not dream," she finished telling herself and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Marlene, I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go as soon as you feel better, if you want me to," said Scott apologetically.

"No, Scott, I am okay, you haven't upset me, just surprised me. That, plus the tiredness and the hunger made me lose my balance," she said softly and raised her head from his shoulder. Scott's expression was still watchful. "Please don't look so worried, I'm all right," she added firmly and smiled faintly.

Lancer came back with the water. Marlene sipped a bit.

"I'm fine Lancer, it is just tiredness, really," she said as she started recovering.

"Are you sure Marlene, you still seem weak to me," argued Lancer.

"Nothing that a good dinner can't fix, right Sera?" said Marlene looking in Sera's direction. Sera smiled. "Seriously, I am okay... And I better go change." Marlene was looking at Scott, who still held her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded affirmatively. Scott helped her up and watched her go into her room to change.

"She's just going to change, Scott; she'll be back." Scott didn't move. "We could use some help with dinner," the singer added.

"Huh, oh, sorry," he said and walked with Lancer to help Sera in the kitchen.

Inside her room, Marlene felt butterflies in her stomach. "What is this feeling?" She shook her head lightly. "Could Scott be back for me? I have dreamed about that for so long..." A little smile crossed her face. She changed to wear baby blue cropped pants and a tight fitting white short-sleeved top. "I always feel so strange when Scott is around," she thought. She took off her hat and brushed her long fuchsia-red hair down. She looked in the mirror and put on some makeup. "That's better," she thought and headed out.

Scott was helping set the table. He was setting the plates when Marlene came along. When she approached, he was totally distracted and dropped one; it hit a pitcher and spilled water all over the table.

"Damn! What a mess," he said. Lancer and Sera exchanged amused looks. Scott started picking up, "Nothing broke, don't worry," he announced.

"Let me help you with that," said Marlene noticing the spill. She got some paper towels and cleared the water while Scott reset things. "Like new!" she said smiling.

"Thanks," he replied embarrassed.

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready," announced Sera. She brought a big platter to the table while Lancer fetched some wine. Her and Lancer sat opposing each other at a round table. Scott and Marlene followed suit.

"I want each of us to propose a toast," said Lancer. He served wine in everyone's glasses. "To friendship," he started.

"To love," said Sera in turn.

"To happiness," added Marlene.

"To second chances," finished Scott looking at Marlene, whose cheeks suddenly seemed to gain color.

The four friends brought their wineglasses together.

----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website.


	3. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Forgiveness**  
New to human emotions, Marlene has a hard time dealing with Scott's return._

----------

"But you told me just to watch it, Lancer, not to turn it off if smoke came out of it. How was I supposed to know that humans don't eat burnt turkey?" said Sera embarrassed.

"You were absolutely right princess," laughed Lancer.

"Dinner was delicious, Sera," said Scott.

"I am glad you liked it," replied Sera proudly. "I took several cooking classes after the turkey incident." Some faint chuckles could be heard in the background, Sera just ignored them. "Marlene's learning too," she added.

"You are far more talented than I am, sister," said Marlene.

"Don't be shy, you sure can make delicious deserts, Marlene," commented Sera.

"I would love to taste some," declared Scott smiling.

"That is surprising," said Lancer, "I would have never suspected you of having a sweet tooth!" Scott shrugged.

After cleaning up, the friends chatted about Earth politics, the latest gossip in the celebrity world, Lancer's upcoming concert, Belmont records, Scott's new assignment, Marlene's nursing and so on. Wine and laughs were shared while reminiscing about the old days and remembering the team, especially Annie. That was until Sera started falling asleep on Lancer's shoulder.

"I'm afraid we are boring my wife with our adventures," said Lancer amused as Sera half woke up.

"Oh, poor Sera," said Marlene.

"Sorry, everyone," apologized a very sleepy Sera.

"You two should go rest," said Marlene to the couple. Lancer nodded looking at Sera and started helping her to their bedroom. "Oh, Marlene, could you please show Scott to his room?"

"No problem, Lancer. Goodnight," replied Marlene.

"Thanks, and goodnight Marlene. See you tomorrow Scott," said Lancer.

"Yeah, ...morrow, guys," said Sera yawning.

"Goodnight to you both and thanks again for everything," said Scott.

"You are welcome, anytime," said Lancer.

Scott and Marlene stood in the living room for a short time while Lancer and Sera closed their bedroom door. They looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"I better show you to your room," Marlene broke the silence. "Follow me," she added.

Scott grabbed his bag and started following her. Marlene entered a room and turned on the light. He noticed his room was not far from hers; just opposite, a couple of steps away. As he passed her open door, he couldn't help glancing inside her room. He couldn't see much.

"Scott?" said Marlene peeking through the door of his room.

"I'm coming," he replied, rapidly averting his eyes from her door.

His room was of medium size. It had a desk, a couch, a closet and a mirror. There were some musical instruments stashed on one side and several laminated concert posters on the other.

"Sorry it's a bit small," said Marlene.

"You should have seen Mars Base quarters. This is huge," said Scott smiling. Marlene smiled back.

"The couch unfolds into a bed," she informed Scott. "I better get you some blankets," she said noticing there wasn't any. She went away.

He set his bag down and looked around. He was glad her room was close. He approached the couch and managed to unfold it. Marlene returned with some blankets and gave them to him.

"I hope they keep you warm. It gets cold sometimes," she mentioned shyly.

"Thank you, Marlene."

"I bet you are very tired, you probably had a long trip, I better go." She started turning toward the door.

"Marlene, wait, I...I...need to talk to you," he said, putting the blankets down. She nodded. He took her hand gently and brought her to sit on the bed. He looked at her and then he looked down.

"What is it Scott?" asked Marlene nervously.

Scott sighed. "I don't know where to start." He took a deep breath.

"It has been a long time since that day at Reflex Point," he started.

Marlene closed her eyes; the memories of Scott's actions and his departure were still painful. That day she had told to him that she loved him only to hear him say he could only fight the Invid. How much hate lived in his heart!

"I feared I would never see you again. I was stationed on Mars with no way out, until yesterday," he continued. "I managed to stay in touch with Lancer who kept me more or less up to date on how everyone was. But he always wrote little about you and never mentioned you were so close." He looked down again. "After the way I hurt you, Marlene, I can't blame him." She looked at him with big eyes not knowing what to say. "I came to Earth to destroy your kind. I was full of anger and thirsty for revenge. I was blind not to realize how life was giving me back what the Invid took from me in one of their own," said Scott. His eyes were shut and there was pain in his voice. Marlene was shaken.

"Do you still hate my kind?" she asked with her eyes crammed of tears.

"I'm so sorry I took so long. I've been so stupid," he said

"Scott, it's okay, you are here now." Tears started rolling gently down her cheeks.

He put his hands on her arms and hesitated to continue. He found the words. "I faced it a long time ago; woman or Invid, I'm in love with you. I can't hate you or your kind," he said resolute. Marlene cried quietly. "Please don't cry, Marlene. I can't, I don't want to hurt you," he said desperately.

Scott hugged her tenderly. She couldn't find her voice or process all that she was feeling. Her tears flowed freely when she broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry Scott, I'm afraid... I just… I need some time, this is too much for me," she said whimpering. Scott's heart was broken into pieces.

"I understand," he declared with his eyes closed and started letting her go. Tears were forming in his eyes as his heart ached. While his hands descended down her arms, he looked at her. "Is it possible for you to ever forgive me?" he inquired.

She backed away gently and walked to the door still shaken and confused. Just as she crossed the frame she stopped. "Yes," she said and disappeared.

----------

Marlene had just changed into her pajamas. She lay down onto her bed. Her head was spinning. "What is happening to me?" she wondered. Wasn't it being in Scott's arms, him telling her that he loved her, all that she wanted? "I should be so happy now," she thought, not understanding her emotions. "I don't know if I want to cry or laugh or run to him or run away," she said quietly. "I better sleep over it, Lancer says that helps." She went under the blankets and turned hopelessly in her bed. "There is no use, I can't sleep right now," she thought.

Scott couldn't sleep either. He lay on his bed, one hand behind his head and the other holding the picture of him and Marlene. She hadn't completely rejected him, but she hadn't forgiven him either, not yet. "I need time," she had said. At least she gave him some hope. "What did you expect, Bernard, you idiot! You broke her heart!" he told himself. He waited so long to see her again and had one shot at making her forgive him. He left everything behind knowing the risk. He said to her that he understood, but somehow her rejection was more painful than he could have predicted. He put the picture down on the bed feeling totally depressed. "If only I hadn't behaved like such a jerk. "Couldn't I just enjoy the happiness that life was giving me! Damn it!" he thought and got off the bed. "I need something to drink."

When he stepped into the dark hallway, Scott noticed that Marlene's door was open and that some light was coming from the kitchen. He went towards it.

He found Marlene snaking on some creamy cake. Her body was half into the fridge. She seemed to be enjoying it very much as she hadn't bothered taking a piece onto a plate and out of the fridge. The sight of her cheeks covered in cream made Scott forget everything. He chuckled softly. Marlene was startled and looked at him.

"Scott! You scared me! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Sorry Marlene, I am just a little thirsty," he said amused.

"Oh," she let out as he came closer to her.

He peaked into the open fridge, noticed the eaten cake and smiled at Marlene. She looked away guiltily.

"I wonder what there is to drink?" he asked looking into the fridge again. He found a can of lemonade. "This seems good," he said then opened the can and started drinking from it.

Marlene noticed he was shirtless. His skin was smooth and his muscles looked all well formed. "Just like the 3D models for anatomy class," she thought and then blushed.

Scott looked at her. "That cake looks good too!"

"What?" said Marlene surprised as he gently took off some cream from her cheek and ate it.

"Pretty good!" he said. Marlene blushed deeper. "I feel hungry all of a sudden," he added. "I saw some cake is left, do you mind sharing?" he asked softly. She smiled.

"I will get some for you Scott," she answered.

----------

Marlene and Scott were eating pieces of cake leaning on the kitchen counter. Scott got some cream on his nose and Marlene laughed at him.

"Hey don't laugh at me! You still have cake all over your cheeks," he said playfully.

"No, I don't, I wiped it all off," she replied. He leaned towards her and placed a creamy kiss on her cheek.

"Now you do," he said laughing. She was surprised by Scott's kiss but decided to play along.

"So you want war!" she menaced.

"Are you going to cause trouble?" he said pretending to be serious.

"It depends on what you call trouble," she said and came closer to him. She placed her lips very close to his. He could feel her sweet scent and was dazed. She took advantage and spread a big smudge of cake cream on his face.

"Hey, that's cheating," he said surprised when she ran off.

"You will pay for this!" he added grinning and chased after her into the living room armed with cake cream. He got her and smudged the cream on her cheek. She tried to free herself, but she couldn't, so she fought back by rubbing her face against his.

"So you use dirty tactics?" he asked bewildered.

"As dirty as necessary," she replied.

The living room was dark and Scott stumbled and fell, taking her with him. They laughed laying next to each other on the floor.

"Oops," said Scott," we better be quiet or we will wake up Sera and Lancer." They looked at each other and laughed again quietly.

Marlene turned to Scott. The sight of him smiling widely, covered in cream made her heart beat faster.

"You finished it!" she said softly, looking at him intensely.

"What?" answered Scott out of breath.

"The cake, silly! I will have to eat it from your face." She leaned towards him and liked a bit of the cream on his cheek.

"Marlene, I... I think..." stuttered Scott overwhelmed but Marlene put her hand on his face turning it just enough to put her lips over his. He was caught totally off guard but responded hugging her tightly and kissing her deeply.

Scott understood what Lancer told him about Marlene. She had changed.

"Does this mean I get a second chance?" he asked caressing Marlene's hair. Her head was on his chest as they enjoyed the cityscape view from Lancer's living room.

"Yes," she answered.

"I love you Marlene," he whispered. She smiled.

----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website


	4. Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 4**

**_Celebration_**  
_Together at last._

----------

At the pilots lounge on Mars Base, Alex Bryant was enjoying some relaxing time with a couple of friends. Kelly Dawson sat close by, next to some of her falcon squadron team mates.

"If anyone knows about Scott Bernard, it must be Lieutenant Commander Bryant. I wonder..." she thought while she observed him.

"I've seen that look before, Dawson. It can only mean trouble," said Robert James, looking at her. She seemed to ignore him.

"I'm going to do some PR with the Lieutenant Commander. See you later," she said with a smirk. James rolled his eyes.

"There she goes again," he thought.

----------

On the occasion of Scott's return, Lancer planed to bring the old team together. Sadly, Lunk and Annie couldn't make it with such short notice. They promised to visit soon however. Fortunately, thanks to Rook's contacts in the transport business, Rand and her managed to get on a cargo plane from Trenchtown to New York for a few days.

Reunited with their friends at Lancer's home, Rook and Rand heard about Marlene's and Scott's reconciliation.

"You came to your senses, soldier boy! I can't believe it!" Rand said between sniffs. "Come here you two!" he exclaimed wiping tears from his face. Then he hugged Marlene and Scott very tightly.

"You're smothering them, Rand! Give them some air," said Rook pulling Rand.

"Sorry!" he said letting go of them and calming down.

Scott and Marlene were amused. Suddenly Rook smacked Scott on the head leaving everyone speechless.

"Hey! What was that for?" Scott asked shocked and rubbing his head.

"That mister, is for taking so long!" said Rook grunting and crossing her arms in front of her. Marlene just looked at her wide-eyed. "Don't worry, Marlene, you don't have to thank me," Rook added protectively.

"Give the old soldier a break, will ya Rook? He took long all right, but he came all the way from Mars, you know? That deserves some credit," intervened Rand.

Rook noticed the speechless faces. "Uh, uh... I guess so," said Rook a bit embarrassed. Everyone laughed.

"And don't forget he has never been the fastest at realizing things, especially without me pushing him in the right direction. Right Scott?" Rand added with a goofy grin while he padded Scott on the back. Scott's mouth twisted. He was about to reply when Lancer cleared his throat and placed his hands on Rand's and Rook's shoulders.

"I'm sure you need some time to set in and recover from your trip. After all, a long day and night of celebration are waiting for us," the rock star said directing the newcomers to their room.

----------

Lancer, Rand and Scott, all dressed up, sat in the living room with bored expressions on their faces.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" said Scott. Lancer sighed

"Choosing an outfit can't possibly be so difficult," the soldier added.

"Don't be so sure. With the amount of shopping they did this afternoon, it'll take them a while to decide," offered Lancer.

"Tell me about it. Rook was using me as her shopping cart. She had more than 20 bags," put in Rand

"Marlene's weren't much less than that," said Scott.

"Women, you gotta love them," mumbled Rand looking at his friends.

----------

Inside Marlene's room, the three women were getting ready. Shopping bags carpeted the floor. Rook, wearing a baby blue strapless dress, sat by the mirror doing her makeup while Marlene and Sera finished dressing up.

Marlene approached and looked at herself in the mirror.

Rook turned to see her. "So you like it?" she asked.

"It is nice, but isn't it a bit uncovered?" Marlene asked shyly, looking at how much cleavage the low cut dress that Rook chose for her exposed.

"Yeah, that is the idea, Marlene. Wait that Scott sees you," Rook replied with a grin.

"How do I look," asked Sera just finishing to dress up as well. Marlene and Rook turned towards her.

"That is a great outfit, Sera. Lancer will be impressed," Rook said.

Marlene just looked in astonishment at the fiery-red tight-fitting dress Sera wore. "It certainly matches your eyes, sister," she managed to say. Sera took it as a compliment and joined Marlene and Rook by the mirror.

"Wow, this is great!" exclaimed Rook looking at her creation. "I can't wait to see the guys' faces. I don't know what you alien chicks would do without me," she said jokingly. Marlene and Sera traded unsure looks.

When the ladies finally came out, they were pleasantly greeted by the distinct jaw-dropping reaction of their partners. They smiled satisfied.

"So, are you guys ready?" asked Rook mischievously.

----------

After dining together, the friends went dancing to finish off the celebration.

"I know the perfect place. Leave everything in my hands," said Lancer.

The limo arrived outside a club. A crowd waited in line for a chance to get in.

"Are they giving away protoculture inside that place?" asked Scott looking at the long waiting line.

"That, or all the other places really suck," said Rook.

"Maybe we should go somewhere less busy," said Marlene looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry this place will be just fine," said Lancer.

The friends got out of the car causing the curious crowd to look on. Some recognized Lancer and started calling his name. He politely waved back at them and walked to the entrance hurriedly. His group of friends was quickly let inside. The fans pushed trying to get in after them, but corpulent bouncers fend them off.

"Oh Lancer, I need an autograph!" said Rook grinning. "Anything for you, Rook" he winked.

Lancer and Sera decided to go dancing right away. Rand and Marlene started talking. Scott took the opportunity to approach Rook. She was leaning against the bar.

"Rook, that was a pretty hard hit, you know..." he started saying.

"I am sorry, Scott, but you deserved it." She interrupted him. "I am just worried for Marlene," she added.

"Yes I guess I deserved it," he replied. "But I assure you, Rook, I don't want to hurt her."

"Honestly?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yeap," he replied plainly. She stared at him with scrutinizing eyes for a while. She saw his determination.

"Truce then, soldier," she said finally smiling. They shook each other's hands.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and talking. Scott got mildly upset from time to time when other men stared at Marlene. He had enough at one point, so to make it clear that she was with him, he kissed her neck lightly.

"You look beautiful, Marlene," he said as they danced.

"Thank you," she replied with a big smile. Being in love with her made him feel light, dizzy, alive in a sense; like he never thought he would feel again. His lips were drawn to hers. He kissed Marlene passionately and she responded.

The music got louder in the club and everybody seemed to start dancing to the energetic beat. Someone in the packed dance floor accidentally bumped into Marlene. Scott hugged her protectively.

"This place is too full," he said, "let's get out of here." Marlene nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell the rest that we are leaving?" she asked.

"Nah..." answered Scott playfully. He took her hand in his and started working their way out of the club.

Oblivious to Marlene's and Scott's departure, Sera, Lancer, Rook and Rand kept dancing to the music.

Once outside the club, Marlene wrapped her arms around Scott's neck lovingly. "You shouldn't be leaving your friends hanging like that," she said pretending to scold him.

"You are as guilty as I am," he replied hugging her back.

----------

When Scott and Marlene reached Lancer's apartment, they were laughing. He looked at her; she was beautiful and the dress she wore only accentuated her perfection. He pulled her close to him and smelled her perfume. Marlene placed her hands on his chest and started exploring him through his clothes. Her hands sent warm waves all over him. He started caressing her cheek gently and then traced the delicate curve of her neck with his hands. He descended slowly to explore her back. She felt her body weakening. She timidly slipped her hands under his top while her lips played on his neck. Her touch drove him crazy. He wondered how was it that she had such power over him.

The gentle touching turned passionate. Marlene trembled lightly in his arms. His hands continued exploring the rest of her body. He remembered how many times he had wanted to touch her like that before. She felt a warm sensation surrounding her. He searched her exposed back sliding his hand from her waist all the way to the strap of her dress behind her neck. He untied the knot. The dress slipped down and revealed her delicate body. He pulled her against him and covered her lips with his mouth. They could not hold back any longer.

----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website.


	5. Invid among us

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Invid among us**  
Not all is peace and quiet on Earth._

----------

From an observation deck at New Liberty base, dark coffee cup in hand, Scott looked at the airfield. The engines of several mecha roared filling the air; he looked in their direction, but looked through them. His mind and heart were elsewhere.

He missed Marlene enormously. He grew used to having her by his side all the time, even when the days they shared were so few. Their desire for each other, contained for so long, had been freed at last. It blazed intensely smoldering them both. Seeing her once a week, when lucky, was driving him insane.

Lancer and Rand had Sera and Rook by their sides while he stood there without Marlene. He envied them. "Damn, Bernard. You brought this upon yourself when you left her," he thought. He sort of missed the Invid war days, when he had her so close to him, especially that day in Denver.

A sigh escaped his mouth. He looked at his coffee, cold by now, and sipped from it. It tasted awful. Not all was bad, though. Marlene had given him a second chance. And most amazingly, she loved him too. His deep blue eyes sparkled at that thought.

His mind spiraled back to the last time he saw her. She had taken him sightseeing that day; they ended up sitting together on a huge rock, overlooking a crystalline pond.

They were kissing and caressing each other sensually. She broke the last kiss to breath softly and then looked into his eyes. "I'll miss you, Scott," she whispered sadly.

"I wont be far this time. I promise we will see each other often," he told her hiding his own sadness as best as he could. He felt her sighing quietly as he held her. "I'll miss you too Marlene, you can't imagine how much," he added. She buried her face in his chest. They stayed silent for a moment.

"There is a hospital at New Liberty base, Scott. I heard there are lots of candidates, but perhaps I could get a job there after I finish my internship."

His eyes lit up.

---------

"Captain Bernard?" General Weston's voice brought Scott back to reality. He saluted and the General saluted back. "At ease," he said.

It had been a short while that Scott started his assignment but Weston was attending a summit in the south lands and, for one reason or another, they hadn't met.

"I finally get a chance to meet you Captain, I have heard great things about you,"

"Thank you sir, but the stories are quite exaggerated," replied Scott uneasily as both military men started walking towards the hangars.

"Modesty is not necessary Bernard, your accomplishments speak for you." Scott felt even more uncomfortable. He hated the mistakenly-attributed credit that the Invid departure brought onto him. However, he had to play along, ultimately Weston was the person who could get Marlene a job at the base.

"Lieutenant Hastings informed me about the great progress you are making with your new squadron," continued the General.

"It's a good group, General. But, at this point in their training, holo-simulation practice is insufficient. This base needs more experienced pilots to team up with the new recruits," Scott responded.

"I have heard about your concerns Captain. We will get back to them in a minute. There are some other things we must talk about, first." Scott was intrigued. "I'll be frank with you, Bernard. You probably know we need to gain the trust of the civilian population before the discontent escalates into civil unrest. Our image must be restored. We need our soldiers to carry the image of the RDF as heroes for the masses, heroes like you, Captain.

Scott didn't like the tone in Weston's voice. "Trust is built with actions, not with some stupid hero show," he thought. "Heroes need enemies to fight against, sir, and there are no alien enemies left on Earth," he said with caution.

"Are you sure of that?" the General asked looking in Scott's eye.

Scott felt a chill traveling through his spine. He wondered if the General knew about the Invid that stayed on Earth. "What do you mean, General?" He inquired.

"Enemies always appear unexpectedly, Bernard, sometimes even from within," the General said with an unreadable expression on his face. "Be prepared," he added serious. Scott was baffled. "Anyway, Captain, about your concerns, I have good news for you. Colonel Jackson has agreed to send some of your old squadron members to join us for training exercises."

"Um... that is great news, General. Who's coming?" asked Scott

"Lieutenant Commander Bryant has selected two members of his team to accompany him on this project. I'll have my aide e-mail you with the details," the General declared.

The men arrived at the hangars and just before entering, the General stopped, turning towards Scott. "Bernard, I heard you had a personal request to make?"

Scott hesitated. The General puzzled him. Could he trust him? He was uncertain, yet he needed his help. So he started talking about a certain -almost graduated- nurse he knew.

---------

"Are you happy now, Dawson?" blurted Robert James in the middle of the briefing room. Kelly Dawson stood with a twisted smile on her face. "I hate Earth! Couldn't you be happy going to find Bernard by yourself? Why did you have to drag me along? Why the hell did you recommend me to Bryant?" he inquired recriminating her.

"Think of it as payback, for all the times you've bugged me and laughed on my account," replied Kelly. Robert brows connected on the middle of his forehead. She patted him on the back. "Come on James, the job comes with a promotion and, think about it, Earth is not so bad. You may even find yourself a nice girlfriend," she said grinning. He looked at her meaningfully.

"I knew there would be trouble when you decided to befriend Bryant," he said, "this is a bad idea. You hear me?"

"We'll see about that," she replied on her way out of the room.

---------

Marlene had just started her shift at the emergency section of the city's hospital when Dr. Brandon Smith walked towards her.

"Hello Marlene," he said warmly.

"Good afternoon Dr. Smith," she replied.

"Marlene, there is no need for you to call me doctor, Brandon is fine."

"Okay, Brandon," she replied, smiling lightly.

"Marlene, I heard you are leaving us for New Liberty base hospital."

"That is true," she nodded and smiled at the thought of being close to Scott. Her excitement didn't pass unnoticed by Dr. Smith.

"I see you are looking forward to it. No use to ask if could change your mind and stay with us, uh… I guess?" he said.

"Thank you doctor," she replied, "but I must go."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" the doctor asked. Marlene nodded affirmatively. "I'm going to miss you," he said serious. Marlene blushed flattered, yet confused.

"I have the reports ready if you want to check them," she said. He took them.

They were looking at the reports when a distraught young woman helped a wounded man into the room. Suddenly everyone froze and stared at them.

"Somebody, helps us, please," begged the woman.

Marlene realized the man was bleeding from the side of his chest; his blood was green. Seconds passed and the man was about to collapse. Dr. Smith snapped out of his initial surprise and ordered two male nurses to take the wounded to the operation room.

"But that thing is bleeding green!" complained one of the nurses.

"Do as I said, there is no difference here," yelled Dr. Smith authoritatively. The nurses complied.

He would try to save him, but the odds weren't good. Marlene knew there was no one there with experience on Invid physiology, not even her. She was horrified. She felt the pain of one of her race piercing through her brain. The doors of the emergency operation room flung shut after the group passed.

She could still feel the Invid struggling with death but there was another feeling, less piercing but equally grief-stricken. Marlene's eyes wandered and locked on the young blond woman that brought the man in. She sobbed on a chair in the waiting room.

"She's Invid too," she thought.

The girl felt her presence and turned until their reddish eyes met. "Please save him," she begged with her thoughts. Marlene's eyes widened. She ran into the operation room.

"I'll do my best," Marlene thought hoping her words reached the girl.

---------

Lancer and Sera had just finished having diner. They were cleaning up while watching the news.

"In other news, an Invid in human form was discovered this afternoon at the city's hospital," said the anchor. Images of a green-bloodied bed covered the screen. Sera let out a gasp. Lancer came closer to her and listened. "The male Invid had been stabbed earlier near the hospital under unclear circumstances. His partner was in a state of shock and was taken by the authorities..." The anchor talked while images of a sobbing blond girl escorted by the military police were shown on the screen.

"Is she Invid too?" Lancer asked.

"I can't tell," answered Sera.

"I suspected more Invid rejected the Regiss call and stayed behind," Lancer said.

"The condition of the Invid is unknown at this time. Hospital officials have refused to comment." continued the anchor.

"Marlene is at the city's hospital's emergency room today," said Lancer worried.

"Oh, no!" responded Sera.

Meanwhile on the screen, "do you think this discovery proves that the Invid horde is still among us as it's been said, senator Goldman?"

"I believe so Michael, this is clear warning sign for humanity. When we least expect it these savage Invid will show their true nature and attempt to take our home away from us. We must never be taken by surprise again..."

---------

Marlene sat alone in a room at the hospital with her face buried in her hands. The young nurse hadn't had any time to react to all that happened. Two military policemen had taken the Invid's partner into custody while she was in the operating room. She couldn't do anything about it and all her questions remained unanswered. In that moment, the images of the dying Invid haunted her. She could still feel his pain. She had stayed with him until the end, sending him thoughts of encouragement and hope.

"It is useless, humans will always hate us. They will fight until they destroy us or we destroy them. You and the rest must return with our kind while you still can," he pleaded. She felt his life faltering despite the efforts of Dr. Smith.

"No, destruction is not the only way. Humans can learn to accept us." She thought of Scott. "Stay with us." she begged.

"Take care, and please look after..." his thoughts completely disappeared.

"It's over," Dr. Smith announced. "He's gone."

---------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website.


	6. Greetings from Mars

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 6**

**_Greetings from Mars_**  
_Kelly Dawson approaches._

----------

Scott hadn't expected it. Kelly caught him off guard at Mars Base. She planted a kiss on his mouth just a few hours before he left for Earth. He wanted to talk to her then - not that he knew what to say - but there hadn't been any time. She was there now, a few steps away from him, walking towards the briefing room at New Liberty base.

Originally, she came as part of Alex Bryant's training support group. But due to the situation at New Liberty, Alex, her and Robert James got added in the mix for a new crisis-handling unit.

It happened too fast. After the discovery of the humanoid Invid at the city's hospital, public unrest was exacerbated. Soon after the event, the military established a no-comment policy, which only fuelled the rumor mill. People were paranoid across the city. The authorities' offices were swamped with reports about humanoid Invid, most of them imaginary. However, several Invid had indeed been identified and located, worsening the situation. Most were lynched before the military could take them into custody. Their presence was undeniable now. Weston was facing a crisis and had to act promptly.

In the briefing room, Kelly Dawson sat just far enough to have a clear view of Scott. He didn't know if she did that intently, but he was bent on avoiding eye contact with her. However, he noticed her glancing in his direction frequently and she caught him looking at her more than once.

She had an athletic figure. Strands of black hair framed her pale flawless face. Some thought her big blue eyes made her look fragile, almost defenseless; but she was far from that. An expert, yet slightly undisciplined soldier, she was among the best in the Falcon squadron. Scott had noticed her on Mars, but he never tried to approach her. It was no secret that he was quite shy with women. And, fraternizing with her was out of the question. She was under his command then and most important, his thoughts already belonged to one woman. "Marlene…" he thought and felt a chill, dreading the notion of her origins being exposed.

He tried hard to stay focused on the briefing at hand.

----------

Marlene stood in New Liberty hospital's reception area. She was about to start at her first "official" job. That was important to her. Also from then on, she was going to see much more of Scott. She had to be happy. She was, but somehow she felt uneasy. Fear and gloominess invaded her ever since she witnessed the Invid's death at the city's hospital.

Things were not good for her race. As the Invid situation in the city deteriorated, Marlene noticed how Lancer was growing worried for Sera. But for now, her sister was safe and the best option for her was New Liberty hospital. Suspicion was unlikely to reach Marlene there.

"Welcome to New Liberty Hospital," the head nurse said to Marlene offering her hand. She presented herself as Laura and gave Marlene a tour of her new work area.

The young nurse spent her morning familiarizing with the procedures, equipment and staff she was to work with. In other times, the novelty of it all would have fascinated her. Currently, her worries did not let her completely enjoy anything. She couldn't forget the plea for help the Invid girl had made days earlier. She didn't know anything about her whereabouts.

Close to her shift's end, Marlene found herself anxious to meet Scott. She was always eager to see him, but this time there was an additional reason. He had offered his help locating the missing girl and was going to tell her what he had found out, when they met.

----------

General Weston was extremely displeased with the Invid situation. Since the incident at the hospital was broadcast on a public network, things spun out of control. "We are to act swiftly and discreetly on this matter," he told Scott Bernard and Alex Bryant privately after the general briefing. "The less the public knows about our handling of the Invid prisoners, the better. Their status is top secret from now on," the General announced. "Any information the Invid have must be extracted by any means."

"They are not military treats, if I may say so, General." declared Scott. The General frowned.

"You speak as if you wanted to protect those creatures," Weston replied. Scott stayed silent. "Don't let yourself be fooled by their human facade. They, Captain, are our enemy. They could be massing out anywhere preparing for an attack," he added sourly.

Captain Bernard had seen one of the prisoners and her fragility rattled him. She reminded him a lot of the Marlene. She was not a creature. His fists clenched at the thought of someone treating the woman he loved as one. And, there was no proof the Invid were planning to attack. Marlene would have felt it. They were connected to each other, after all.

"We are obliged to provide them at least with medical attention," Scott said trying to appeal to Weston's compassion, but the General was unmoved.

Alex Bryant noticed the tension. "Sir, there are humanitarian rules the RDF has to abide to. The Council could accuse this base of mistreatment of prisoners," he said to backup Scott.

The General turned away from the men. "Beware of pissing off the almighty Council!" he thought with sarcasm. But he knew his subordinates were right. He had to give in. "Bernard, ensure that the prisoners get appropriate medical attention. But under no circumstances are those creatures to be released or transferred from the high security area. Am I clear?" he added angrily.

"Yes sir," answered Scott.

"You have your orders," the General grunted dismissing both men.

----------

"She is here?" asked Marlene shocked while her and Scott walked to the base's cafeteria.

"Shhh," he told her covering his mouth with one finger while he checked no one was close enough to hear them. "It is classified information, Marlene. I think she is among them, " he added whispering.

"Sorry, Scott, I understand," she replied softly.

Scott told Marlene what he knew about the Invid prisoners at the moment. She was eager to know more and begged to see the captives. It was not going to be an easy task, considering they were kept incommunicado in the high security area. But, after all, Weston had ordered him to get the prisoners medical attention. Who could be better for that job than Marlene?. She was more than happy with the idea. Now, they only had to find a reason for her to go instead of a more experienced nurse.

Later, seated at the table, she told him about her day and her new work. He was mesmerized watching her liveliness. He would not allow anything to happen to her.

----------

Kelly Dawson and Robert James walked together. Lieutenant Commander Bryant had given them the rest of the afternoon off. Kelly was particularly glad of that fact. Her encounter with Captain Bernard in the morning had been stressful for her, but more for him, she knew. She smiled, knowing he was within her reach, finally.

Dawson and James were chatting casually when they reached their destination. "I am telling you, Lieutenant James. You are going to like this place," Kelly was saying playfully when the doors of the cafeteria sled open for them. They had just been handed their respective promotions.

"I am not sure, Lieutenant Dawson," he said playing along and then got distracted with the sight of several military nurses. "This job sure has its perks, I must admit. But this new unit and the Invid crisis... that I don't like at all," he added as him and Kelly picked a table next to a window.

"Relax, James." She said dismissingly.

The newly promoted officers ordered some drinks and got them pretty fast. Robert had a clear view of the people inside the room. He suddenly spotted Captain Bernard and a beautiful nurse accompanying him.

"Oh my," he let out. "But look who's here!" he said. Kelly was intrigued and turned around to see whom James was talking about. She almost fell from her chair when she saw Bernard with the nurse. Her eyes got instantly glued on the couple. After a few seconds, the initial surprise subsided and her expression relaxed. Finally, she turned back to face James.

"Sorry, Cinderella. Seems that prince Charming is already taken," James said. He regretted having said that. Although Kelly was tough, he saw the pain in her eyes. He realized his remark was cruel. "I… I am sorry," he apologized. "Let's get out of here."

Kelly took her glass and poured its contents into her mouth in one shot.

"Jeez, Dawson. Take it easy," let out James. She wasn't listening.

Scott liked her, of that Kelly was certain. She had noticed it in the way he looked at her. If the nurse was something to him or not, she didn't care. She didn't even want to know. Kelly had made her mind; she had to make her move.

----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website.


	7. Crisis Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 7**

**_Crisis Point_**  
_Scott's emotions grow confused._

----------

Being the newest nurse at the hospital, Marlene was assigned to the task that no one else wanted. She had to evaluate and, if possible, treat the Invid prisoners. The other nurses were extremely reticent to take care of the aliens. More than one had lost family members to their merciless destruction.

She arrived in the high security area and presented her clearance. As soon as she entered she felt the voices of the prisoners in her head. It was overwhelming. The guard that accompanied her noticed something was wrong and asked if she was all right. She quickly composed herself. How ironic it was when he expressed sympathy for her having to deal with "those monsters"! If he only knew he was talking to one of them.

The Invid felt she was one of them immediately. Fortunately, they quickly understood not to give her away. She played her nursing roll professionally while examining their wounds. Her voice would ask a question regarding their health, while her mind will inquire about their motives to stay on Earth.

She learnt that after being transmuted to the humanoid form, most Invid felt strangely captivated by humans and their emotions. The Regiss plan had partially backfired. A lot of Invid rejected the call to leave Earth hoping they could make a place for themselves on this planet. Marlene was hearing her own story. But then, they told her they had been wrong. They hoped no more for that dream to come true. Too much blood had been spilled; humans will never forgive. She could not accept that. If it was so, there was no future for her and Scott. They read her mind. She felt them pity her naivety.

Marlene felt a familiar presence nearby. She went towards it. The Invid was crouching in a corner. It was the girl she had seen at the city's hospital.

----------

Kelly walked towards the observation deck. Scott Bernard was there. She had to see him. Then and there, he would know how she felt and she would know if he felt the same way.

He paced back and forth. His thoughts and emotions were a mess lately. Close to the deck's railing he stopped, placed his hands on it and rested his weight on them. He fixed his sight beyond the horizon.

He had to admit Kelly Dawson was very attractive. He was human after all, and so was she. When they were at the briefing, he fought his yearning to watch her across the room.

He allowed himself to think of what would have been if he had approached Kelly on Mars. At that point, he was about to give up hope to see Marlene again. Feeling guilty, he quickly pushed away those thoughts.

He searched his mind and remembered Marlene in his arms. He was in love with her. He was sure of it. He had to be. With that he managed to block Kelly's image.

"There is nothing to feel guilty about," he told himself. Nothing happened between him and Kelly, nothing important at least. But still, his emotions would not settle down. He knew a conversation was pending between the Lieutenant and him, just not then. What could he say, anyway? He did not know what he was feeling.

"Captain Bernard," Kelly said, gently placing her hand on Scott's shoulder. His eyes went wide when he turned to face her. She could not have met him at a better time, or perhaps worse?

"Lieutenant Dawson..." he said and stammered when he found himself looking at her directly in the eye. "What... what brings you to the observation deck?"

"I was told you were here," she replied softly. Scott gulped. His confusion intensified.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked politely hiding his nervousness.

"This is it. Now or never!" she thought. "I need to talk to you, Captain..." she said and stammered. "I need to tell you..." Scott was sweating. "I wanted to do it on Mars... but I couldn't. I knew you were leaving." She looked down blushing. Scott could see it. She faced him. "I love you, Scott," she said lastly, sending his emotions haywire.

----------

Marlene ended her shift early. Her heart was heavy. She desperately needed to see Scott; she had a lot to tell him.

Her encounter with the prisoners shattered her faith in a peaceful Invid-Human coexistence. Would it be the same for her and Scott? Was their love not meant to be? She refused to believe so. There had to be a way and a place for them to be together.

She came off the base's shuttle in front of headquarters. She asked for Captain Bernard and was told he was at the observation deck. She knew the way.

----------

He froze. He blushed and babbled. "Lieutenant... Dawson... Kelly," he paused. "Okay, Bernard, stay cool," he thought. "I am flattered... uh..." He noticed her eyes were sparkling wet. He felt like a total idiot. "You are a beautiful... uh... soldier?" "Damn!" he scolded himself. He was a total mess with women.

"There... There's someone else in my life," he said finally and could not bring himself to look at her. He knew he was hurting Kelly but there was nothing he could do about it. He had fought too hard to gain Marlene's heart back.

"The nurse!" thought Kelly crushed and somewhat angry. "I'm too late." She gasped barely managing to keep her tears at bay. "I see," she said. Her strength was not going to last much longer. "I wish you and her are very happy together," she said. She started to leave and Scott was feeling like a criminal.

"Lieutenant, Kelly," he said. "I hope you find happiness too," he added. She nodded and approached the deck's door to exit. Right there, she came face to face with Marlene.

----------

"Damn her! Damn the stupid nurse!" Kelly thought as tears blurred her vision. No one could see her like this. She walked quickly down the hall and entered a restroom. She stood in front of the mirror and watched her tears flow. They were signs of weakness. She was not weak, yet her eyes would not stop shedding the salty drops. Then she heard the alarm go off.

"Emergency situation. All members of Viper squadron report to launch bay I 42. Viper squadron report to bay I 42," repeated a voice through the intercom. "Duty calls," she thought and sighed. She splashed her face with cold water and left for the assigned bay.

----------

Marlene's scent was still in the Captain's mind when his unit scrambled. When she came close to him at the observation deck, he just hugged her. There was so much to say, but the alert gave them no time. He kissed her and then had to leave.

The Vipers met at assigned bay. They hurried to put on their armors and proceed to sector A-4-52. According to an intelligence report, a group of Invid had massed in an abandoned warehouse. But that was not all; in that precise moment, an armed civilian group was headed towards the building. They wanted to take out the Invid on their own.

"And now I have to go get myself killed by a mob or by an Invid... what is worse?" thought James getting on his cyclone. "Damn!" he said reaching Kelly's side. "Hope you are happy now, Dawson!" he added madly. "Quit whining," she said and glared at him. He saw she had been crying. "What the hell happened?" he asked. There was no time to chat. The Captain gave the order and cyclones took off.

----------

"Humans are approaching," said a voice in his head. "They are armed," it added. The Invid's blue eyes sparkled with anger and anticipation.

"We wont disappoint them," he replied. All their minds felt his vengeful hail and prepared for battle.

----------

The Invid were holed in an abandoned warehouse. Armed to the teeth, a mob approached. Closing in, Captain Bernard and Lieutenant Commander Bryant observed the events. The warehouse had no back door.

"There is still time.... Come on, get out of there!" Scott hopped silently. But no Invid came out. The mob pressed on.

"Dawson, run a protoculture activity scan," ordered Alex Bryant.

"Nothing good can come out of this," said Alex to Scott seeing that the mob had reached the structure.

Kelly carried out her orders. "The scan shows four operational Invid mecha inside the building, sir," the Lieutenant informed.

"It is unbelievable! Where did the Invid hide those things for so long?" Scott let out. The mob had only basic weaponry. "I guess they are in for a surprise," he thought.

"We have to stop them, Captain," said Alex.

Scott's first instinct was to let the mob find what they had been after, but he could not do that. They would be slaughtered. He sighed. "Approach quietly," he told his men. "Get ready to intervene on my signal."

The mob tried to crash the warehouse's door. The reinforced metal sheet resisted their attempt. The Vipers took position right behind the angry humans.

"Put down your weapons and retreat!" the Captain ordered. "We will take control of the situation now," he added. The startled mob was not in the mood to comply.

"We've heard that one before. We know the military does nothing to these things!" shouted a man in the crowd. "We will take care of the Invid, now!" he added. "Death to the aliens!" yelled another one.

"You give me no choice," replied Scott and ordered the soldiers to subdue the rebels. The military held the upper hand. It was not long before they had the untrained crowd under control.

----------

"The second group of humans has taken control," reported one Invid. "Their leader is talking to us," she added. "He is offering protection if we do not resist."

"What? Miserable humans! They think we are going to surrender so easily?" another one said.

"Hmmm, this could be an opportunity. They could bring us where the rest of our kind remains," thought the leader.

"We are stronger, together," they all thought.

----------

Sweat began to cover the Captain's forehead. The mob was getting restless. He did not want to use force to enter the warehouse, but there had been no reply. Suddenly, the doors opened. A male showed up unarmed, ready to surrender. Then, all went wrong.

A man in the mob docked and grabbed a weapon that had been left on the ground. He wasted no time and fired, hitting the Invid full on the chest. The alien fell killed instantaneously.

"Damn it!" roared Scott as the Invid inside the warehouse fired back and hurried to close the doors.

"It is a trap!" thought the Invid leader. "Quick, close the doors!" he commanded.

Barely on time, two of Scott's units reached the closing doors and managed to keep them open. "Bryant, take half of the men and make sure the mob stays put," ordered the Captain. He took the rest of his team and went inside the warehouse. A shoot-out ensued.

The blasting cannon of an enforcer welcomed the Vipers into the warehouse. A cloud of dust and smoke rose, filling the place. Visibility was zero but blasts continued. The pilots inside the Invid mecha could target their enemy through the dust. One had Scott's cyclone locked in her aim. He could only see shadows through the dense air. She fired. It was too late when he saw he ray coming. He heard a scream. A soldier jumped onto him and they both took the scorching blast as they fell to the ground.

Scott regained consciousness feeling a nasty headache. Blurry yellow smudges quickly took the shape of flames. They engulfed everything around him. He tried to stand up, but could not. The soldier who saved him rested on the ground. Through the cracked helmet visor he recognized Kelly. He managed to see Bryant running towards them before he passed out.

Five minutes later, it was over. A third of the Invid group was dead the rest, in custody. Weston would be proud.

----------

The new unit had completely taken care of the situation. The operation required discretion and surgical precision; both attributes Captain Bernard mastered. Despite the shoot-out, General Weston was pleased with the results and did not skimp on the congratulations. He even visited Scott at the hospital to express his gratitude personally.

For the General, all was done without losing any life. He did not count non-human life, of course. He was more concerned about the mob filing lawsuits than the many Invid who died. No blame for it will ever reach the military. Who would complain about the slaying of some alien creatures?

Scott felt sick from the stomach and was at a loss of words. He endured Weston's ranting stoically. But now that it was over, he felt his emotions brewing inside him.

"Kelly," he thought. Having her to thank for his life.

----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website.


	8. Guilt, Delusions and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 8**

_**Guilt, Delusions and Dreams**  
The Invid gathering shows its effect._

-----------

Scott could not stand the hospital bed any longer. He had not completely recovered yet, but he was restless. Under the present circumstances, he needed to be out of there. Too many things were on his mind. Marlene had told him about her encounters with the prisoners. She sensed something was cooking, but they did not let her know what exactly.

She watched over him day and night ever since she learnt he was injured. He loved her. He could not forget how emotional she was when she first saw his wounds. The scars from the fire were a frightening sight. But, most of them had been treated and the rest would go away over time.

Contradictory feelings pulsated inside him. His unit had sent many Invid into the afterworld, if such a thing existed. The killing happened regardless of his firm intention to avoid it. After he was hit, Bryant took control. The Lieutenant Commander's prompt actions saved many men's lives. That was good, but what about the Invid?

Scott felt his shoulders burdened with responsibility over the Invid's deaths. Ironically, he loved one of them. Every time something like that happened, he felt he had betrayed her. How were things ever going to work out between them?

Marlene did not blame him, but Scott would not give it a rest. He thought if he could have done something to prevent the massacre over and over. Perhaps if he had waited a little longer to enter the warehouse or if he had double-checked that all arms were out of the mob's reach… or if he had taken James with him instead of Dawson… or… He clenched his teeth. This was torture.

"Dawson…" he wondered how she was. He felt terrible for what had happened. Why did she jump?" He felt his feelings towards her intensifying. Was it gratefulness? A strong physical attraction? Maybe admiration for her courage? He did not know any more. Guilt had shaken his feelings even more.

-----------

"No change," said an emotionless voice.

"Cerebral activity scan indicates patient is experiencing high levels of distress," said another.

"Increase the dose of sedative," commanded a third one.

Kelly barely distinguished whispers around her. Every piece of her body ached intensely, puncturing her mind. Pain and burning heat were all she could distinguish in her feverish state.

"Will she make it?" she heard someone ask.

"Not sure," was the answer.

Trapped in a delirious loop, Kelly's mind was reliving the warehouse blast scene. She could see everything in perfect detail. "The Invid… oh no! It fired! He had not seen it…Scott!" she yelled. The warehouse was full of smoke, the blast came and, in a mindless second, she jumped to protect him. She replayed her role once and again. And every single time, the molten mass hit, burning her mercilessly. As the unforgiving fire swallowed her and Scott, she could not do a thing. She could not move; she could not yell.

Her mind tried to break free and took her to the base's hangars. She stood face to face with him. "I love you, Scott," she said truthfully.

"I love you too," he answered in her delusion. But something did not feel right. "The nurse!" Kelly remembered; she had taken Scott away from her. The red-haired woman laughed at her while her eyes glowed an evil red. Suddenly, the hangars and the warehouse blended into each other. The Invid appeared and fired on everything that moved. Kelly saw the inevitable flames ensue and distinguished Scott through them. The Invid targeted him… It fired… "No!" she moaned barely audibly. She was going insane.

"She is coming back," said a voice in the vacuum.

-----------

"I give up!" said the doctor shaking her head. "You can go, Bernard…" she added, finally giving in to Scott's non-stop arguing. There was no use in trying to keep the hyperactive Captain there. "But, under one condition. Marlene must promise she will keep you under close observation." Scott turned his hopeful eyes towards the nurse. She nodded. He sighed, relieved.

Marlene's feelings about his release were mixed. Although she had seen him take countless risks in combat during the Invid war, she was shocked when she learned he had been hurt. She was not eager for him to be in harm's way again.

Lately, she was increasingly nervous and jumpy at times. Her encounter with the alien prisoners and the Invid hunt across the city had her understandably stressed. Scott getting wounded on top of that, only added to her fears. When she found him at the hospital, she cried uncontrollably. The man she loved was in a dangerous line of work. At least he was recovering from his injuries now. That was all that mattered.

Under her present state of mind, letting go of Scott felt harder than ever. Instead of returning to Lancer and Sera's apartment in the city, Scott and her would share his quarters that night. She had to keep an eye on him, after all.

"It is my duty to check how well you have recovered, Captain," she said playfully while they walked. He smiled.

-----------

Sera quivered on the bed. She was livid and cold sweat covered her forehead. Lancer asked what was wrong. She could not answer, so he just held her tightly against him. After a few seconds in his arms, she seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. We all have bad dreams, my love," he said and smiled at her. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Sera sighed; she trusted him completely. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but she could not. Pretending was all she could think of not to worry her husband any more.

But Lancer was worried anyway. Sera's anxiety and nervousness were getting out of hand. If only there was something else he could do to ease her mind. He feared her frightened demeanor as well as those past "incidents" with her ex-assistants would give her away. If someone put things together, it would be the end of his wife's safety.

He had to do something to help her, take her away, maybe. He left his wife's side to write an urgent e-mail.

-----------

"What's wrong?" Scott asked softly and surrounded Marlene between his arms. She sobbed lightly. Her terrified gasps had woken him up in the middle of the night.

"It's nothing," she replied. "I'm sorry to have woken you up. Please go back to sleep, you need your rest."

But he would not. "The same dream again?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded. For the last several nights, a recurring vivid nightmare had haunted her. She had described it to him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Marlene," he reassured her. Fear showed in her eyes. He placed gentle kisses on her earlobe and felt her relaxing slowly. She wrapped her arms around him. The stressful situation they were living in was finally taking its toll on her psyche.

"There's something strange about these dreams, Scott. I feel they are a warning," she said scared. Despite being skeptical, he tried to comfort her. "I am scared. I don't want to loose you," she whispered.

"Nothing will happen to either of us. I won't let it," he answered.

But she could not shake the sinking feeling from her mind. "What's happening to me?" she wondered as she cuddled against his chest. He held her close to him. After a while, she fell asleep.

In the dark, silent room, he began to wonder if in fact Marlene's dreams were some kind of warning. It did not make sense. It was probably just the result of stress. He closed his eyes and slowly he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

-----------

"Are we there yet?" asked a childish girl's voice.

"No, not yet," answered a man.

"Ouch…My butt is hurting. At least they could make the seats more comfortable; this is such a long trip," the girl complained.

"Sorry 'bout that," answered the man amused. "Next time I will get you first class tickets," he added.

"Very funny, Lunk," complained Annie, rubbing her sore behind.

He stretched and yawned loudly. His fully extended body was not meant to fit in the tiny train accommodations.

"Ouch!" he yelled, bumping his head against the luggage compartment. The girl grinned as he rubbed his head.

"I hope Lancer and Sera have nice comfy beds waiting for us," she said excitedly. "I can't wait to see how is the life in the big city," she added with stars in her big blue eyes. "Do you think they are going to like the surprise," she inquired. Before he could answer she was yapping about the stores she would see, the clothes she would get and of course, the peppermint…

"Yeah," he said and smiled. "They'll love it."

-----------

Scott left his quarters early the next morning. Marlene did not need an extra worry, so he decided not to tell her about Kelly's feelings for him. Guilt was eating at him for many reasons, that being one of them. He felt like a criminal when he rejected Kelly before battle, but now he felt ten times worse. She almost died.

The doctor had told him she was recovering, but even then, he could not escape his guilt. He was back at work and with Marlene, while Kelly remained on a hospital bed. He had to see her.

He paced outside her hospital room lost in his thoughts. His emotions felt like a piece of paper flying in the middle of a windstorm. He needed to see for himself that she was doing okay. Yet again, he did not know what he could say to her. Kelly seemed to have that effect on him. "Thank her, for once," he told himself. But that felt empty and incredibly stupid; he had rejected her love just before she saved his life. "What a jerk you are, Bernard," he told himself. He knew the feeling. It seemed that he was irrevocably condemned to behave like one whenever love and a woman were involved.

"Why can't things be simple? Just for once!" he asked himself while he paced. He finally knocked on the door. He gulped. The door slid open revealing Lieutenant Robert James inside the room.

"Captain," he said coldly as he saluted him.

"We are off duty now, James," replied Scott walking into the room. James relaxed.

Kelly lay unconscious on her hospital bed. The sight of her wounds saddened the Captain. "How is she doing?" he asked.

James walked to the side of her bed. "She is out of the woods, but hasn't regained consciousness yet," he declared. He looked at Scott impassibly. "Your wounds have healed impressively fast, Captain," he added. Scott nodded, feeling uneasy. "She would be happy to see that you weren't badly hurt," James continued scornfully. Scott felt the blow.

"I never wanted this to happen," the Captain said. The Lieutenant glared at him.

"You don't care about her," James said upset.

"I do! I... I greatly appreciate Lieutenant Dawson…" Scott replied stung, catching on James meaning.

"Sure, sir," James cut him off sarcastically. "Many men would have done that for her and not the other way around," he added to Scott's bewilderment. "The nurse is probably glad it's not you laying on this bed," he said looking at Kelly. In a split second the Captain grabbed James by the neck of his uniform. He was enraged by his comments.

In that precise moment, a nurse stepped into the room to check up on the patient. She was shocked by the scene going on between both soldiers.

"This is not the place for that kind of behavior!" She warned them. Scott let go of James.

"If you don't mind, I have to go, Captain. I need some fresh air," James said scornfully. He walked to the door. Scott gritted his teeth.

"Damn it!" He thought.

-----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website


	9. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 9**

_**Mistakes**  
Own your errors; leadership was never about not ever falling._

----------

Weston held his captives cruelly. Packed like sardines, many wounded and barely fed the Invid women and men endured their imprisonment. Marlene roved from one injured alien to the next, seeking to ease their pain. Exhaustion plagued them.

"Sir, we must open new areas of the base for them, this section is overcrowded," Scott Bernard pleaded with General Weston while looking at the saddening scene.

"Those creatures will continue to be kept where they are; no extra space will be assigned to them," was the General's cold reply.

"Sir..." tried to argue Scott.

"I said no! Not one more word about it! Is that clear, Captain?" Weston cut him off out of patience.

"Yes, Sir!" Scott replied out loud, holding back anger and frustration.

The General departed the observation balcony, leaving the Captain alone to contemplate what he had contributed to cause. Scott realized Weston wanted the Invid weak to avoid any attempt of escape.

But in the shadows of their minds, where their captors could not see, the Invid were growing strong. Their collective reach deepened into the cosmos seeking for her.

"Revenge," the word echoed within them.

----------

"Hey super star!" said Annie when Lancer opened the door of his apartment. She jumped and clung to the neck of the tall and slim man.

"Annie! Lunk! It is so good to see you!" said the singer content, hugging his long missed friends.

"Come in, please," he said pulling them inside his home. "It's been so long!" he added.

"Who was it at the door, Lancer?" asked Sera from the bedroom.

"Lunk and Annie, princess," answered her husband. She came into the living room to welcome them.

"Hi Sera," said Annie giggling.

"Hi," said Lunk in turn.

"Hi you both, what a nice surprise!" Sera said smiling.

"This place is incredible," Annie said, wasting no time to explore the apartment. "Wow, what a view!" she added, looking at the cityscape.

"Thanks," said Lancer. "Consider yourselves at home."

For a moment, the cheerfulness of his friends made him forget the problems at hand. But when he turned to look at Sera, the ephemeral bubble of happiness burst. He saw her placing her hand on one of her temples. Intense pain struck her. Her legs wobbled and he hurried to hold her afraid she would faint and fall. These episodes were coming at her more frequently and more severely each time. Lunk and Annie witnessed the scene without a word.

"Uhhh... We didn't mean to bother you guys," said Lunk scratching his head.

"No, please," said Sera recovering. "You don't bother us... I'll be all right in a minute."

But after a minute, she was not recovering, if something, she was feeling worse. Lancer scooped her in his arms and brought her to rest on their bed. Lunk and Annie waited in the living room pondering what to do.

When Lancer came back he had a gloomy look. He sat with his friends and let it all go. He revealed to them what had been going on with Sera, the collective paranoia across New York and the massive Invid imprisonment at New Liberty.

----------

The wounds across Kelly Dawson's body had healed. She was yet to recover consciousness, but the doctors were pleased with her convalescence. As usual in cases like hers, the medical staff was glad that someone had been at her side, encouraging her to come back. His dedication for her was about to fructify.

When she regained consciousness, she welcomed the pleasant sight and scent of the white roses that embellished her room. She also found a shy but sincere thank you note. Understandably, she thought both items had come from the same person: Scott Bernard. She was ecstatic. It was not that the note said much to fuel her hopes and imagination, but after what she had been trough during her delirious experience, it was too easy to mistake the signs. She wanted to mistake them.

When a nurse came to check up on her, she inquired about who brought the bouquet. The nurse told her a young officer had been there and spent a few nights sleeping on the couch besides her bed. " 'He' had done that?" Kelly wondered in amazement.

She got what she needed to get back on her feet. More than that, she got what she needed to take action for what her heart desired, and do it right this time.

----------

"This can't be! I am imagining things!" said Marlene in disbelief when she found Lunk and Annie at Lancer's home.

"No, it's truly us, Marlene," answered Annie chuckling and hugging the nurse.

"I missed you so much!" she replied overjoyed.

"I hope it was at a better time," said Lunk. "Lancer told us things aren't good right now."

"It's in times like this that we need our friends the most," said Marlene.

"I couldn't agree more," said Lancer. Lunk and Annie nodded.

"How's my sister doing?" Marlene asked Lancer.

"She's slightly better today," he responded sadly.

"I wish we could do something to cheer her up and make her forget what's happening," said Lunk.

"Like when I'm sad. The best thing is candy, or even better, chocolate covered peppermint candy... yummy! Well, there's also shopping... Man! What can't shopping do for a girl's blues!" She giggled but then pouted dramatically. "But there's nothing to shop for around the farm," she sighed. "I rather stick to my peppermint!"

"That's not a bad idea, Annie," said Marlene.

"It isn't? Sera likes peppermint?" she inquired excitedly. Marlene smiled at her.

"Marlene was was talking about shopping, Annie," declared Lancer.

"But I do like peppermint," said Sera smiling, she had just walked into the room. She hugged her sister.

"Are you feeling better, my love?" inquired Lancer coming to his wife's side. She nodded.

"You do like peppermint! Great! That makes another thing we have in common," said Annie proudly.

"What other things you have in common?" asked Lunk.

"We both can handle heavily armored mecha," she said convinced.

"In your dreams, young lady," Lunk said serious. Lancer smiled widely. It was good to have them there.

----------

She hastily walked away form the hospital. "At last!" she thought as she left the building behind. The doctor had insisted in calling someone to accompany her, but she firmly declined his advice. She had things to do, alone.

If only she had taken a few more minutes, she would have seen who came to visit her. Like everyday before that, Robert James walked to the door of that which had been her room.

But Kelly had no time to spare on trivial things. She required some information and she went to get it from the command room. The officers there welcomed her back. She nodded, smiled and mingled around, hiding her impatience. Left alone for a few minutes, she discreetly examined the shifts and learned at what time Scott Bernard would finish his.

She went to her room and carefully readied herself; waited what seemed and eternity and lastly headed out to meet him. Her heart beat furiously but her mind was calm.

Arriving deliberately early, she knocked on his door. There was no one inside. Having confirmed that, she hid herself so she could see when he arrived. Shortly after she had taken position, he came along.

----------

After raiding a few stores in the city, Sera, Marlene and Annie needed a break. The weight of their shopping bags was starting to slow them down. They finally stopped to recover their energies at an outdoor café. Lancer had opposed the idea of Sera going out, but she was eager to do it. Annie and Marlene backed her up and then it became impossible for him to argue.

"This is so much fun!" exclaimed Annie tired but pleased with the shopping experience, regardless. The sisters ordered some cocktails and a juice for Annie. "Hey! How come just juice?" she whined in vain. She gave up after her complain fell on deaf ears.

"This isn't so bad," the teenager said sipping from her colorful fruit drink. "So Marlene, how are things between you and Scott?" she added changing the subject. Marlene blushed.

"Things are going well," she replied shyly.

"I can see that," Annie said and giggled. Marlene's cheeks became brighter red. "That's great! Has he asked the big question yet?" she added

"Well, no... we just started, over... it is yet too soon to get more serious," the nurse said unconvincingly.

"I bet he's going to ask soon... and I bet I know the answer too! It's so romantic... " said Annie with dreamy eyes. Marlene and Sera laughed. It felt good to enjoy a moment of carefree chitchat in between the turmoil of their lives. But then, what Lancer feared happened.

In the middle of the noisy café, Sera let out a gasp of pain. A look at her face was enough. Her sister knew something was terribly wrong. Sera's frightened eyes started glowing red. A halo of radiant energy was forming around her body. Marlene and Annie gazed in awe as more and more customers noticed the phenomena.

"It's getting worse," said Annie scared.

After a few seconds, Sera collapsed on the table back to normal; but it was too late, many people saw the unmistakable sign.

"Sera! Oh no!" said Marlene trying to tend to her sister. "Help! Somebody help us, please!" she cried. But the customers at the café stared at the fallen Invid in horror and disgust.

"Invid!" one pointed out. "Invid!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"No warm feelings here. It's time to take off, Marlene," whispered Annie.

"Run!" ordered Marlene while they dragged Sera's senseless body with them.

"I'm trying!" replied the girl pulling Sera.

They did what they could, but simply they were not strong enough. After a while, they could not continue. They fell on their knees next to Sera's body. The green haired Invid had opened her eyes and realized what was about to happen.

"You go, Annie!" Marlene said out of breath. "Tell the rest."

"But I can't leave you here!" said Annie.

"We'll be okay. GO!" she lied and yelled. Annie ran reluctantly as she heard the sound of approaching sirens.

"You must go too, Marlene. There is no use in both of us getting caught," said Sera.

"Sera... no! I can't leave you," she said crying.

"You wont," she said softly inside her mind.

----------

Completely focused on making him hers, Kelly stepped inside his quarters. Her visit came at him like a bolt from the blue. He did not stop her; he could not this time. Far too long he had fought his feelings for her. He was emotionally conflicted and exhausted. He tried to talk, but only some low sounds came out from his dry throat. And then she kissed him passionately, rendering him mute.

His blood boiled at the feeling of how much this woman wanted him. He could not refrain from kissing back her soft warm lips and getting lost in her passion. In a swift move, she took his top off. He felt her caressing his torso and, startled at what was happening, tried to back away. She took the brief break to slip out from her own top. He felt his strength faltering at the sight of her uncovered skin. She came close, so close he felt her heartbeat. Then, she covered his neck with kisses. She felt him loosing what little self-restraint he had left. He grabbed firmly onto her. She froze thinking Scott was going to stop her, but instead he pulled her into a fiery kiss. She had him.

----------

Marlene ran away. Sobbing all the time, she could distinguish Sera's voice inside her head. "They are reaching into my mind, deeper each time," Sera explained distraught. "It's driving me insane," she added. Marlene perceived what would have been Sera's tears in her mind. She wished she could hug her sister. The soldiers arrived and took her.

She hid in a dark alley. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had regained some of her Invid powers after the mishap during her insertion as a spy, but she was far less sensitive than her sister. That is why it had not affected her as much as Sera. Her only symptoms were those horrific nightmares. It all started to make sense to her.

The captive alien's thoughts were becoming stronger as they were incarcerated together in greater numbers. She had perceived it faintly during her visits with them. The initial low hum in Sera's brain had become a deafening buzz. It was as if the captive Invid were tapping into each other's minds to create a strong psychic network.

"I can hear her," cried Sera scared. "The Regiss is coming for us," she added.

Marlene crouched feeling horrified. It was like in her dream. She trembled while the military vehicle drove Sera to prison. At least the military were better than a lynching mob. With a knot in her stomach, she stood up and ran again, as fast as she could. She needed Scott more than ever.

----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website.


	10. Opening Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 10**

_**Opening Act**  
Loyalties are shattered._

----------

Scott cursed as he thought of Marlene. He could not forget how she starred at him and Kelly wide-eyed from the frame of his door. Tears covered her shocked face. A moment of weakness and he had destroyed the one he loved the most.

After the fact, he scrambled to get his clothes back on and ran after her half dressed. He completely forgot about Kelly while ignoring the curious looks he got in the hallway.

From the start he knew it was a stupid move to chase after Marlene, but he did it anyway. He had to do something. He called her name, but she did not answer. When he finally reached her, he grabbed her by the arm to halt her escape. In turn, he received an unforgiving slap on the face.

They stood opposite to each other. She cried silently without looking at him. "Feel better now?" he asked regretting it instantly, but he had re-ignited her anger already. She closed her eyes to stop the tears. "I am sorry…" he started to say.

"Sera's been captured," she said freeing her arm from his hold and leaving him in the middle of the hallway, astonished. An Invid blast at that precise moment would have been a welcome relief. He hated himself.

----------

"What?" asked the blond woman taken by surprise.

"Exactly what I said, Rook. Sera's caught; the South-American getaway plan is over. Kaput!" answered the red-haired man.

"And Lancer wants us to steal a plane to smuggle Sera out of prison? He completely lost it!" she said bewildered.

"Yeap. And he wants us to help with the break in too," he added.

"What does Scott say about all this?" she asked.

"Well… not much, really. Let's just say him and the group are not in speaking terms right now," Rand said.

"What the hell happened?" she asked frowning. Rand did not answer. "Let it out, Rand," she menaced. He only sighed. "You aren't gonna tell me, are you?" she poked him.

"I think we better hear the whole story when we get there," he answered. They exchanged looks.

"We better get moving if we want to make it for the morning," she declared.

"Still know how to ride a bike, darling?" he teased her.

"Better than you ever handled yours, dear," Rook replied.

----------

Broken and lonely, she sobbed softly. She sat still on the same couch where she forgave him once. She set her puffy eyes on the sky behind the windows. The dusk tones made it peaceful but also cold; like his eyes. She took a deep breath and thought she had no more tears left inside, she had cried all night. But she was fooling herself; as soon as she remembered what happened, the warm streams flowed again.

She had found Scott with another woman. She wished she could hate him. Yet, she could not bring herself to hate; not him, not even her.

"No change?" asked Annie looking at Marlene from the hallway at Lancer's home.

"She hasn't moved," answered Lunk.

"I think she's not crying anymore," whispered the girl. "What a bastard! I hate him!" she added upset. "I'm gonna cry now."

"Just let me get my hands on him!" said Lunk enraged.

"Get in line," let out the angry teenager.

Marlene's world had crumbled down. In one second, Scott crushed her faith in human love. His actions showed they did not share the feeling as she had come to know and understand it. "Love's supposed to be loyal, isn't it?" she wondered. Maybe he never really loved her. She was just an alien who reminded him of his dead fiancée. That other woman was, well, human. She could not beat that.

More than ever now, in her heart Marlene felt human, and it ached. Not like a mental sorrow; it physically hurt. But it had started fading away. Slowly, plain numbness poured in its place.

It did not matter anymore. The Regiss was coming to claim her children back away from Earth. Individual desires would be dashed and drowned inevitably into the collective will of the Invid. They would rise to join the queen mother and will never look back at this corrupt world. That was the Regiss' condition to take them back. All her children or none, she had said.

"Oh, Lancer!" Marlene thought sadly. He went berserk when he learnt all that had happened. He would not accept loosing Sera. She thought of Scott. He too was lost to her now.

----------

Kelly did not linger in his quarters after he left. She wanted to explore his things and his space, but instead she dressed up and left. After what happened between them, she was unsure of what to think of him chasing behind the nurse. She stepped out and heard him calling the nurse's name, "Marlene." She followed them from a distance. She watched her planting an angry slap on his cheek. "How dares she!" she thought upset; but then, she noted that it only worked in her favor. Chances were that Marlene would never forgive him.

Kelly felt good. She had finally taken him. And by pure luck, swooshed away the whiny little nurse. However, her happiness was not complete, she noted bitterly that Scott harbored strong feelings for that red head. But still, Kelly cheered up. She would take care of making the Captain forget. She felt that she could do anything at that moment and she smiled.

----------

He stumbled to the ground after Lancer's fist encountered his jaw. His lip bled profusely. Scott did not fight back aware of deserving it and of Lancer's state of mind. Unusually for this occasion, Rand seemed calm and held the singer tightly before he could take another angry shot at the fallen soldier. The events had driven everyone over the edge.

"How could you do that, Scott?" asked Rand perplexed.

"You told me you wouldn't hurt her! Why? Damn it!" said the normally mild mannered Lancer out of himself.

Scott stood up slowly. "I'm sorry," he said just to receive another blow. This time it came from Rook. "You ruin everything, Scott! How could you!" she reprimanded. Scott brought his hand to his aching jaw. He faced them once more.

"I can't change what happened. I'll take what I deserve, but in due time. Now, let me help you rescue Sera," he said holding their irate gazes.

----------

It took a lot of convincing and physical restraint to get Lunk not to kill Scott and to accept his help to rescue Sera. It was mostly Rand who did the talking but doubts clouded everyone's heads until Marlene herself intervened. She knew the rescue would be impossible without Scott's military contacts at New Liberty.

"What happened was between Scott and me," she said freezing everyone at the closed-doors meeting. "You mustn't judge him for it," she continued. "He has been your friend for longer than I have. More than a friend, he is part of your family. Don't just forget that because of me," she added.

"Don't say that, Marlene. You are family as much as any of us," said Rook. The rest agreed.

"If we want to rescue Sera, we must follow his lead. He needs our loyalty and trust. Please let him help, we need him… Lancer?" Marlene finished her plea looking at her sister's husband for support.

He looked down for a few seconds. The men and women in the room felt small. That fragile woman that crossed their paths by chance years ago, had become an extraordinary being. "If she can take Scott's help after what he did, why can't we?" he thought.

----------

"You're in," Rand informed Scott, letting him into the apartment.

The moment of truth came for Marlene; she had to face him. After he stepped in, he hardly looked at her, although he was dying inside to hug her right there and beg for her forgiveness. He would not dare. She did not flinch in his presence but he saw the pain on her face during the brief glances he stole at her. It was worse than any punch inflicted by foes or even friends. The rest of ex-freedom fighters wore angry faces; Scott looked at Lunk -very angry faces.

"Marlene, you don't have to do this," said Lancer.

"Sera's my sister and those are my people. If there's anything I can do to free them, I will," she said. "It's the only way to prevent more bloodshed… If we don't succeed, the Regiss will destroy whatever stands on her way to claim us," she said gloomily.

"We'll free your people on time," answered Scott determined.

"And the Regiss won't claim Sera or you! She can't," said Lancer gritting his teeth. Scott looked down in silence; his pain was like Lancer's.

"We wont let her take you," said Lunk placing his hand on Marlene's shoulder.

"The dragon lady doesn't have a chance against us," joked Rand.

She smiled faintly, but felt pity for her friends; there was absolutely nothing they could do to prevent their departure. She did not insist, the events to come would say it all.

"There's one more thing," said Marlene. "The Invid don't want to be freed."

"What?" asked Scott stunned.

"They are counting on the Regiss to take revenge for them," she replied plainly.

----------

She heard them louder. Invid were suffering at the hands of humans. "Brace yourselves petty little race!" she thought enraged with humanity. She had protected their planet from total destruction at their own fratricide hands, and this is how they repaid her! She felt the pain of her sons' and daughters' wounds and the burning of their hunger. She shared a mental communion with them.

"Revenge!" she heard them crying. Their hail inflamed her soul; the soul of all Invid. But, the Regiss had evolved and learnt.

Not all humans were corrupt creatures. She remembered those who came to her aid while she departed doomed Earth. Ariel, her biggest disappointment, led those imperfect creatures into the hive and they even dared speak to her. But in the end, those beings showed some worth. She could not forget. She would not destroy what did not block her way to claim what was hers: her children, all of them.

Her body transfigured, she became pure light and took off.

----------

Scott frantically worked on a plan. The feat had to be accomplished at just the right time. The Invid would be freed right after the Regiss entered the planet's atmosphere. During the confusion, the team would pick up Sera and Marlene. Weston would be too busy dealing with the Regiss to bother trailing after a group of rebels. It sounded simple, but it was far from being easy to execute.

He took a break from the sketch he was working on. The rest had left him alone and were relaxing before the mission started; they were elsewhere in the apartment or outside. He lifted his head and discovered Marlene standing outside in the balcony. The breeze caressed her long hair. She stood still and pale, like a delicate statue. Her eyes were lost in the sky. She did not see him when he approached. He wanted to hold her so much. She was crying. He felt miserable for what he had done. The sight of her pain made him halt his course towards her. He turned back; he would make it up to her, if it were the last thing he ever did.

----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website.


	11. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended. 

**CHAPTER 11**

**_Trapped_**  
_Even the best thought out plan encounters pitfalls._

-------

Sitting at her workstation in the hospital, the nurse typed quickly. She hurried, as she nervously remembered the extreme cruelty she just witnessed. The torture, the cries and the agony of the prisoner brewed inside her mind. The guards were bent on extracting the information that the General wanted, one way or another. But the Invid did not talk; to the end, he remained silent.

_...For the sake of us all, I trust the Council will intervene to stop this abominable situation as soon as possible._

She sent the e-mail.

-------

The semi circular control room was full when Captain Bernard went into it. Surrounded by busy officers, General Weston stood on the central platform. Scott approached and stopped next to Alex Bryant exchanging a quick greeting with him.

"Sir, we are receiving an encrypted communication from Luna Base," said an operator.

"Put it on the screen," the General grunted.

"General Weston," greeted Admiral Rick Hunter on the screen.

"Admiral," Weston acknowledged him with mild surprise. Rick Hunter was the head of the RDF Council headquartered on Luna Base.

From where he stood, Scott had a clear view of Weston's screen. Admiral Hunter looked exactly as Scott remembered him. Abundant intertwined strokes of gray and black hair crowned his head and half covered his steel blue gaze. His imposing sight always made the young captain stiffen.

"I will cut to the chase Weston," Hunter said plainly, "disturbing news regarding the treatment of Invid prisoners at New Liberty have reached the Council."

"I don't understand what kind of news the you could have received. The aliens are kept in more than adequate conditions at this base," replied the General intrigued.

"So you are telling me you haven't recurred to torture or any other form of mistreatment in order to obtain information, General?" Hunter inquired.

"Of course not! Any account to the opposite is an unfounded lie, aimed at discrediting us and destabilizing the region," replied the General getting angry.

"I remind you, the Invid are connected to each other, the Regiss would know if her people were being mistreated," insisted Hunter. "We don't need another war," he added harshly.

"No doubt about it, Admiral," replied Weston coldly. "The Council needs not worry, I give you my word on it," he finished. Hunter was not buying the General explanations but could only warn him at that point; he lacked solid proof of wrongdoing. "If that is all, Admiral ..." said Weston savoring victory.

"If the prisoners are being well treated, you wouldn't mind the Council sending a team to investigate, would you General?"was Rick's comeback.

"No... I wouldn't," answered Weston cornered.

"They will arrive in two days. And yes, that would be all... for now, General," said Rick and signed out. Weston's enraged face twisted.

"If you only knew, Admiral," thought Scott not liking what he saw on Weston's face.

-------

Annie and Rook walked into the reception area of New Liberty hospital. They feigned visiting their sick grandfather. Nurse Marlene was quick to offer her help, taking them where their supposed relative was recovering.

As they walked through the hospital corridors, Rook noticed Marlene's legs wobbling lightly. "Are you okay, Marlene?" she asked placing a hand on the nurse's shoulder.

Marlene nodded, muttering a low "don't worry." Shortly afterwards, the trio reached their final destination. Marlene led her friends into a supply room where she retrieved two nurse's uniforms for them. It had been a while since the Invid war and Annie had grown enough to fit the borrowed uniform.

Marlene checked her watch. "I have to go now," she added, then hugged her friends. She realized sadly that hug could be the last one she ever gave them. "Whatever happens, promise me you will take care of each other," she said.

"Nothing will happen, Marlene," replied Annie.

"Yeah, but just in case," said Marlene with a faint smile that her friends easily saw through. "And also... you must promise me you wont hold a grudge against Scott," she added. Rook was serious and gloomy but finally agreed, as did Annie.

"Good luck, Marlene" said the teenager.

"To all of us," was the reply.

-------

Nervously, the nurse approached the high security area. The young soldier who usually escorted her had been trying to start some conversation, but Marlene was too anxious to correspond to his efforts.

"I can do it," she had assured her friends when they finalized the plan. For a reason, she could not fully understand, a part of her had become more human, allowing her to hide some of her thoughts from the Invid psychic network. She was baffled by this new ability and curious about its causes, but there was no time to investigate. She ended up wrongly considering it another side effect of her eventful insertion among humans.

The vaulted door opened to let her inside the prisoners' cell. As she walked in, she accidentally dropped one of her instruments; leaned down to pick it up and unnoticeably whispered into her intercom, "I'm in position."

--------

Wearing stolen uniforms and official clearance badges -courtesy of Captain Bernard- Lancer, Rand and Lunk took care of replacing three prison guards. They placed themselves at the prison's upper level. "We are ready, Scott," Lancer muttered into his intercom as he spotted a nurse walking among the Invid on the level just below. His eyes traced her course and froze instantly at the sight of his fragile wife.

--------

Marlene located Sera and purposely lingered close to her. The green haired woman rested on the floor weakened by her efforts to resist the Invid mind search. Unlike Marlene, she had no protection from them and had ultimately surrendered some information.

The girl whose partner the nurse saw die at the city's hospital approached. Marlene sensed the Invid was suspicious of her. The captives started reaching for her thoughts, but she managed to block her mind. It was crucial not to let the Invid know about the rescue attempt. Their resentment could thwart the team's efforts for a less violent resolution.

The probe was intense beyond the nurse's expectations. She felt her strength faltering and had to find something to distract them. She let them discover what had happened with her human lover. As expected, his betrayal of her further intensified the hate some Invid felt towards the unworthy race. But also, it was a source of mockery. Marlene felt some of the captives ridiculing her choice to love one of those pathetic beings.

"That'll teach you, Ariel," thought one sarcastically. "That's what you get for turning against your own people." Others joined in, rejoicing on her pain.

"Stop!" she heard inside her mind. One had taken pity on her. "She is an Invid like us." The jeering stopped. "Be one with us, don't resist your true nature, Ariel," he thought looking into her pained eyes. He tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, soon the taste of revenge will drown your sorrows."

The Invid welcomed her and for the first time Marlene wanted to go. She could not block the strong calling inside her. "No, Ariel!" she perceived her fallen sister's faint thoughts. In that moment, the Invid poured inside Sera's mind to erase any trace of "human" feelings. Marlene witnessed Sera's pain as she desperately tried to hold on to her memories of Lancer.

A part of Marlene surrendered and joined them. But somewhere inside, she held on to one thought. She would not allow the Regiss to harm her friends... to harm Scott.

--------

Like a phoenix of light, the Regiss cruised through the universe. She warned her children of the dangers of mingling with humans and their corrupt ways; they did not listen. Now they would face consequences. She thought of Sera and Ariel. One had been her favorite, created to rule; the other; an experiment. The mother wondered what went wrong. How did humans corrupt her princess and her prototype? She remembered one in particular -vengeful, destructive and cold. "Enticing," she thought.

Once and again, Ariel disappointed her. The spy was partly responsible for the deaths of many of her children and the ultimate downfall of Sera. Yet she was her daughter, a piece of her. This time Ariel would return to the Invid and bend to the mother's will or else she would wipe her mind clean to be reborn, pure.

--------

"Ready, Annie?" asked Rook.

"Yeap," was the short answer the disguised teenager gave as they approached the hospital's north wing where the ambulances were parked.

"Annie's in position, Scott," declared Rook on her intercom, noticing the expression on Annie's face. The teenager was grinning.

"I can't wait to drive an ambulance! I can't wait!" said Annie somewhat loudly.

"Shhh," scolded her Rook. "Oh, boy... I hope this was a good idea," she thought worried.

"Do you think they'll make it, Rook?" the girl whispered.

"Yeah," said the woman plainly trying to hide her doubts.

"Gotta go, Annie. You're sure you know how to get there?" asked Rook.

"Like I know the way to the candy jar! Trust me, Rook," replied Annie.

"See you there, then, Mint. Be careful," she said and left for the place Rand and her had hidden the stolen cargo plane. As she walked away, Rook could not help worrying for the teenager, she was like a little sister.

--------

Scott heard the three signals he was waiting for. He knew the risky plan would leave traces pointing at him. If his friends and Marlene survived and escaped the Regiss and Weston, he would be content. If he survived, he would be an outcast for the rest of his life, but he did not care; it was a small price to pay.

"Sir, the scanners have detected a large mass of pure energy in the planet's immediate vicinity. It's approaching fast," said an operator.

"This is it," realized Scott anxious.

"She's here, finally," Weston thought pleased.

"The readings indicate that the energy corresponds to an..." started to say the officer but the General completed the sentence for him.

"Invid," he declared, rendering everyone mute. "Gentlemen, the Regiss is approaching. Prepare all battle stations! We'll teach her and all her creatures a lesson they will never forget!" He looked at Scott. "Don't disappoint me, Bernard." The battle alarm rang throughout the base.

"Wait and see who gets the lesson," Scott thought as he scrambled out of the room with the remaining officers.

--------

Kelly had searched everywhere for Scott in vain. She looked in his quarters, in the hangars, in the cafeteria and on the observation deck. He had to be holding a training session in the simulation deck, but he was not there either.

"Is he avoiding me?" she wondered, but quickly rejected the negative thought. She was not going to let another day go by without clearing things out with him. She inquired around and finally someone told her Weston had summoned all commanding officers to the control room.

"What's going on?" she could not help being curious as she approached the room's door. She was steps away from it when the alarm went off.

"Flawless timing!" she mumbled annoyed and started to backtrack. In that precise moment, all officers stormed out; Captain Bernard among them.

He froze momentarily as their eyes met. His mouth twitched as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out from him. Instead, he looked down embarrassed and red-faced; it was not the best moment to have encountered Kelly. She stood there looking at him intensely for a few seconds. The alarm rang over their heads, screaming for their attention. They were soldiers with a duty to perform; their conversation would have to wait. Reluctantly, she finally turned and ran towards her battle station, he followed.

As she got into her armor, she watched Scott across the room hurriedly doing the same. Her interest on the Captain did not slip unnoticed by Robert James, who stood serious and fully armored a few steps behind her.

----------

"Incoming message from Luna Base, General," said the communications officer in the control room. "Strong interference is weakening the signal," he added.

"I don't have time for this," thought Weston. "Argh! Put it through," he roared.

"Weston! The Invid Regiss ... approaching your position! What ... the ... you done?" yelled Admiral Hunter thought patches of static. The increasing interference cut his message short as the image of the Regiss formed on Weston's screen.

"I have come for my children. Release them or be destroyed!" warned her synthetic voice.

Except for Weston, a chill went through everyone still in the room. He was too full of pride to let the Regiss have her way without a fight. He would foolishly send everything he had against her.

"We'll see who destroys who! Regis," he said scornfully. "Ready long-range missiles!" he yelled. "Fire on the enemy!" he commanded.

"Now perish pathetic beings! Feel my rage!" yelled the Regiss as she effortlessly dodged half of Weston's missiles and disintegrated the others. The humans' first attack ended without even slightly slowing down the speed of her comet-like approach.

Weston ordered all squadrons out next. "I want every available soldier ready for battle," ordered the General. Captain Bernard's alpha went in front of his unit.

"Get ready, Lunk," Scott muttered into his intercom. He had foreseen that Weston would leave minimum personnel to guard the captives as the Regiss attacked. The General trusted the Invid were too weak to attempt an escape -He had made sure of it. However, the team would take advantage of the low supervision to have Lunk access the prison's main control panel and open the gates.

----------

Inside their massive cell, the Invid felt the Regis' anger. Responding to her call, their bodies started emanating energy. They were getting ready to join her.

"What the blazes...?" let out a prison guard noticing the strange glow spreading through the entire lower level. "Fast, inform the control room!" he yelled.

Weston received the message from the prison. He was not about to let the prisoners go. "Fire on them! Kill them all!" he ordered. "You will not defeat me, Invid Regis!" he thought crazed.

Sera's body glowed and Marlene's, between tears, glowed too. "You must open the gates! Please hurry!" she yelled before the blazing light destroyed her transmitter.

"Marlene!" yelled Scott from his cockpit.

Lancer and Rand covered Lunk's back as he rushed towards the control panel. Invid cries of pain halted their steps. The guards had started firing on the prisoners. Among the many Invid who lay shot on the prison's floor, a green bloodied nurse rested. She had protected Sera. The green-haired Invid contemplated her sister bleeding. The shock of it temporarily broke the mental hold the Invid had on her. As Sera stood still, a guard had her in his aim. But Lancer shot him dead before he could harm her. As she dragged Marlene away to take cover, Sera saw her husband and Rand taking on the firing guards.

Lunk crushed the control panel open and started working inside its metallic guts. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" asked an angry guard when he spotted the ex-engineer messing up with the wires. Lunk did not stop tampering. He was almost done with it when the guard finally fired. The explosion destroyed the panel and sent Lunk flying on his back. After a few seconds, he recovered and pulled himself towards what was left of the controls.

"It's destroyed!" he yelled.

"Damn! Scott, the panel's blasted," Lancer declared into his intercom while he fired ruthlessly. "We are trapped down here!"

----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit: www.geocities.  
com/gppr/gpprsc11.html


	12. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 12**

**_Departure_**  
_Everything lost._

-------

After giving up on the fuming remains of the control panel, Lunk joined Lancer and Rand who were trying to keep the prison guards at bay.

Amidst the blasts, Sera dragged Marlene's unconscious body towards the back of the cell. "Don't give up, Ariel," she told her wounded sister mentally as she crouched close to her.

Marlene could hear her. She tried to move but her body would not respond. Trapped in total darkness, she sensed all Invid's thoughts. She felt the Regiss destroying everything that opposed her; and she understood. Summoning all strength left in her, she tried to warn him.

-----------

Weston's forces approached the Regis. As the mecha came in contact with her deadly halo it was disintegrated. Many lives were lost in an instant. Scott gritted his teeth. Weston's pride would annihilate them.

The Vipers were to approach the Regiss next. He prepared but suddenly he heard a voice inside his head.

"Don't attack her, Scott. She wont destroy you if you don't interfere, please..." she begged.

"Marlene?" he wondered incredulously.

"She just wants to save us," she insisted. "I don't want you to be killed ..." then he felt her moaning with pain. She was wounded.

"Marlene!" he called and took his Alpha down.

"Captain, what's wrong? Where are you going?" asked Alex Bryant totally confused.

"I have to end this, Bryant," he answered.

"What? But how?" Alex inquired bewildered.

Right now, it was pointless for Scott to explain Alex about the telepathic abilities of his Invid girlfried. "It's a long story... You're gonna have to take my word on this one. The Regiss only wants to rescue her people," he answered. "If we don't try to stop her, she wont attack," he continued and opened a channel to address his whole unit. "All Vipers, retreat! I repeat, all Vipers retreat!" he ordered.

"You heard the man, Vipers, retreat!" Alex repeated witnessing the confusion among the squadron. "Hope you're right on this one, Scott," he thought.

"Pass the message along, Bryant," the Captain asked the Lieutenant Commander. "I have to do something down there."

-----------

"This is insubordination!" howled General Weston enraged as he noticed what Captain Bernard just did. "I'll have you court-martialed! Get your sorry ass back up there!" he barked on Scott's intercom.

"I have to protect as many lives as possible," was the Captain's answer. He converted his alpha into battleloid mode while he descended towards the prison's door.

The General knew exactly what Scott was planning. "Damn you Bernard!" he bellowed. "Fire on him!" he gave the order. The request took the weapons officer by surprise. He hesitated to comply but lastly fired on Scott's mecha. However, he had given the Captain just enough time to blast the prison's door open.

From the sky, Lieutenant Dawson witnessed the impact on Bernard's battleloid, horrified.

-----------

"This is killing me," cried Annie as she felt the explosions filling the air on top of her head. She yelled hearing another explosion close by. "Hurry up, guys!" she whined as she nervously bit her nails.

-----------

The prison's door exploded, letting bright light from the outside pour in. Through the suffocating fumes, the prisoners saw the opening and massed to flee. Their wish for survival was stronger than their wish for revenge. As the smoke started to clear out, Sera stood up to see what was happening. The captives were desperate to get fresh air and to get away form the line of fire. They pushed anything that stood in their way, including each other. Before Sera could help Marlene out, she found herself being dragged by the crowd.

"Sera!" yelled Lancer noticing his wife trapped in the flow of prisoners and trying to make his way towards her.

-----------

Banged up and dizzy Scott came around inside his cockpit. He climbed out of his damaged mecha and saw the prisoners stomping out through the hole he had blown open. He spotted Sera coming out followed by Lancer. Rand and Lunk followed coughing; but Marlene was not with them.

He went towards them. "Where's Marlene?" he asked when they were in range to hear him.

"She's wounded... They pushed me... I couldn't take her with me," declared Sera being barely able to talk. Lancer reached her and hugged her tightly.

"Calm down, my love. Where did you leave her?" he asked.

"In the back section, behind some empty crates," answered the woman.

"You all go to the rendezvous point, Annie is waiting," said Scott.

"What about Marlene?" asked Rand.

"I'll find her," said the Captain as he ran towards the prison. "If you don't hear from us in 10 minutes, go," he yelled and disappeared into the smoke.

Lunk, Rand, Lancer and Sera headed to meet Annie.

-----------

While the Regiss obliterated anything that chose to stand on her way, Kelly Dawson landed her battleloid next to Scott's. She had caught a glimpse of him entering the prison while descending. She jumped out of her cockpit and followed him. Right behind her, Robert James' alpha set down.

Through the dark smoke Kelly found Scott. "Marlene! ... no!" she heard him yelling desperately and watched as he knelt next to a figure bleeding green. Kelly's eyes went wide. The nurse was one of them, she was an Invid!

With a heavy heart, Scott took off his helmet and gently shook Marlene. He heard her moaning just about audibly. His heart jumped; she was alive! In that precise moment, the base's emergency mechanism kicked in sealing various sections of the base -including the prison. Unable to come out the way he had gotten in, the Captain wasted no time; he took Marlene's body in his arms and searched for an alternate escape route. If he managed to reach the hangars, he could fly her to safety. He moved quickly through the corridors as Kelly trailed behind.

"Dawson!" yelled Robert James when he saw Kelly ran, but she was too far to hear him. He had not seen what the Lieutenant saw, but something told him she was headed to no good. Against his better instincts, he chose to follow her.

-----------

Weston kept firing everything he had upon the Regiss to no avail. Each time, she swallowed rays and missiles rendering them harmless. She had enough of his annoyances. She shifted direction and hit the control room dead on, melting the structure and its contents instantly. The last thing Weston saw was the Invid Regiss face to face.

Meanwhile on the ground, Rand, Lunk, Lancer and Sera dodged debris and blasts on their way to the military ambulance. Annie waited on the brink of insanity.

-----------

Scott carried Marlene to the hangars and hid waiting for the opportunity to steal an alpha and ultimately join the rest of the group. The nurse's green bloodied uniform would easily give her away. As he gently placed her down, she recovered consciousness. He tore a piece of cloth from her blouse and wrapped it around the wound on her leg to stop the bleeding. When he raised his face, he found her eyes fixed on him.

His heart was crushed. "I... I'm so sorry," he said while refraining himself from hugging her. "I'll never forgive myself," he added looking down. She knew he was telling the truth; they were sharing a strange mental connection.

They both realized those were their last moments together. Tears filled her eyes and his. He could not ask for her forgiveness again. But he did not have to; she had granted it already. She did not want her human life to end with resentment in her heart. She held on to the love she still felt for him. He helped her to stand up and held her in his arms.

"I didn't fall in love with a perfect man, Scott," she said "I don't regret having loved you..."

"She loved me," he thought in agony. Contrarily to his intent, he had caused her much pain. And he was about to lose her forever.

Then, she said it softly. "I love you still." His feelings overtook him as he kissed her passionately one last time.

Kelly Dawson watched them paralyzed. The sight of them together devastated her. She looked away dejected, not being able to take it. But anger started boiling inside her. He was hers... And now he was with the nurse. "Damn her!" She stole him away, but... She was an Invid! She remembered the agony the aliens had inflicted on her and her nightmares at the hospital. "The enemy must die!" She thought tightening the grip on her semi-automatic Mars Gallant. She screamed.

Scott saw Dawson's Gallant aimed at Marlene. "Dawson, no!" he yelled. Marlene turned to face the jealous woman. She gasped reading the hate in the Lieutenant's eyes.

"Move out of the way, Captain!" Kelly shouted. But he was not about to move.

"Lieutenant, please put down your weapon, " he said trying to calm her down.

"Now I'm the Lieutenant!" she burst into mad laughter. "You weren't so cold when we were alone in your room. Did you tell the alien about it?" she asked furiously. "Did you?... I bet not!" Scott remained silent and embarrased, concerned for the humiliation Marlene was suffering. "You used me!" Kelly yelled getting madder. "You're in love with that thing! That's sick!" she added disgusted and pointing her gun in Marlene's direction.

He gritted his teeth but controlled his temper, Kelly could blast them at any second. "I ... I'm sorry... " he stuttered trying to explain. But Dawson was beyond reason.

"No, it's that thing, the Invid has blinded you. I have to finish it, now!" she shouted and shot. Scott managed to push Marlene aside just on time, causing Kelly to miss her target. He took the blast instead. Suddenly, Lieutenant Robert James struggled to take the weapon out of Kelly's hands.

"Stop, Dawson! Let it go, it is not worth it!" he told her, but she would not let the gun go. "Get out of my way!" she roared. "No! Listen to me, he doesn't love you!" he yelled. "Shut up!" she cried. They struggled and rolled on the ground together. "Damn you!" she said and fired on him. "I do," he muttered closing his eyes.

-----------

Bryant succeeded at halting the attack on the Regis. Without further resistance on her way, the mother began taking her children one by one. Her phoenix was onto Sera. Lancer, Rand and Lunk were insignificant to her. She was about to disintegrate them when Sera yelled, "No!" stopping the annihilation of her friends and husband. "Don't harm them, mother," she begged while Lancer hugged her.

"Step away humans! All Invid belong to me," the Regiss hissed.

"Never!" replied Lancer. Sera looked at him. She knew he would not let go of her. Tears blurred her vision as she took her decision; she had to save him. But her mother had read her mind. In a second, Sera took Lancer's weapon and placed it onto her temple. The light of the Invid engulfed them all, sending the humans to the ground.

"No! Sera!" yelled Lancer crazed; but she was gone. Rand and Lunk grabbed and pulled him towards the ambulance.

-----------

Wounded and with his heart breaking, Scott told Marlene to go. Kelly was trapped under James' body but it would not take long for her to break free. Marlene's tears flowed as she took a few trembling steps. As predicted, Dawson unburdened herself and got back on her feet; immediately she tried to get another shot at the nurse. Scott used his leg to trip her. She stumbled to the ground. Both soldiers started to get up and, from a distance, Marlene saw Kelly aiming her weapon at Scott; a blast from such a sort distance could kill him. "Scott!" the nurse screamed desperately as the revengeful Regiss invaded the space. The all-knowing mother was ready to destroy her child's enemy. Blinded by the light, Kelly fired. Scott fell to the ground as the phoenix blazed. He had lost everything.

The Invid left Earth.

-----------

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website.


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or its characters. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 13**

**_Epilogue_**  
_Final discoveries._

---------

Weeks passed since the Invid departure. Confined at the hospital, Scott tried to sort out his hazy memories. He was able to recall Marlene's teary face, a Gallant aimed at him, a blast, pain and then, nothing. He woke up seven days later.

Lieutenant Dawson's whereabouts were unknown at the moment. Scott guessed the Regiss had something to do with her disappearance as well as the nasty burns that covered him. At least she had spared him; but it was pointless, she had taken Marlene.

After several regenerative treatments, he was on the road to recovery, physically. The doctor released him at last, but not before he made sure the Captain scheduled a few sessions with a psycho-therapist. Scott was thrilled!

When the door of his quarters snapped shut after him, the Captain was grateful. He sat in the dark wishing he could forget, but it did not happen. After a few minutes he decided to check his e-mail. One caught his attention, it was from Rook.

In a rather concealed way, she told him the team had escaped safely to the south lands. She briefly explained what happened to Sera and also mentioned Lancer's current depressive state. She asked for news about Marlene and him. He hesitated, but finally started his reply by informing that things did not go much better for him; Marlene was gone and he had been ordered to pay the shrink a visit.

A ring at the door made him hurry to finish his letter. He sent it.

"Hi Alex," he said surprised, seeing the Lieutenant Commander outside his quarters. No one was supposed to know where he was.

"Captain," he greeted. "I passed by the hospital and learned you had gotten away from the doctor's claws," he joked. "How are you today?"

"Been better, but thanks," was the reply. Bryant nodded. "So, you just came by to check up on me?" Scott asked.

"Well, no. Official business, unfortunately. Your presence has been requested in the Admiral's office. I'm sorry Scott, but my orders are to escort you there," he informed his friend.

Scott grunted lowly. "I guess this had to come," he thought. He had broken quite a few rules during the Invid crisis. "Let's go," he said.

"After you," Bryant responded.

---------

Alex and Scott arrived to the place were a door used to stand. The unobstructed view of the beleaguered office revealed Admiral Lisa Hayes Hunter sitting behind a desk. In front of her, tons of files waited for her attention. After Weston's death, the RDF Council had sent one of its heavyduty officials for the clean up operation. Watching the concentration on the Admiral's face, Scott felt uneasy.

"As requested, Captain Bernard is here, ma'am," Alex Bryant announced as and both men saluted.

"Thank you, Commander Bryant," she said returning the gesture. "That would be all for now." Alex departed, leaving Scott standing in the middle of the room.

"Have a seat," she told him. He approached and sat. "It's good to see you, Captain," she said warmly. Scott relaxed a bit.

"Thanks, Admiral. It is good to see you too," he replied.

"I wish the circumstances were different," she said. "I've called you to discuss important official business," the Admiral added, taking a rectangular electronic device in her hands. "Here are all communication records for the last 72 hours of the Invid conflict. The Council experts have examined them and discovered a few interesting facts," she said studying Scott's reaction. He did not move.

"For instance, the origin of the e-mail that warned the Council about the Invid situation. It was sent from New Liberty's hospital, specifically from the station of a nurse you had recommended personally," she told him. Scott felt uneasy. "We have a lot of questions for nurse Marlene, but she has disappeared, unfortunately. Do you have any information about her whereabouts, Captain?" asked Lisa.

Scott looked down. "I wish I knew, Admiral," he answered lowly and frankly while his thoughts drifted to a place far away. His sincerity and pained face were evident.

"I think I understand," she said noticing. He wondered if there was even a slight chance that she really did. After a pause, she continued. "All communications to and from the control room were analyzed as well. Those involving General Weston were particularly interesting," she informed.

Scott took a deep breath. "I understand Admiral, I'll take full responsibility for my actions..." he responded seriously.

"I didn't expect any less of you, Captain," she answered in an unreadable tone. "That would be all for now, you can go," she said lastly. He saluted and prepared to leave. "Oh, one more thing. You must report to audience room C10 at 1700, in full uniform," she finished.

---------

Ariel had accepted her destiny; she relaxed as the energy of all Invid traveled through her. Her memories were sinking and she was about to give away her last piece of humanity. But then she sensed it; a faint consciousness growing inside her, vibrating radiantly. The Regiss felt it too; there was one non-Invid among them.

Despite the repulsion triggered by the discovery, the mother was curious. Hungry for knowledge about the new life Ariel was nurturing, the Regiss ummoned the impure child to her presence. Vainly, she attempted to master the new being's essence. Even using all her mental power, she could not comprehend it. There was a hint of coldness and destructive force in it. She had sensed that before in a human. Somehow, fear invaded her. She hid her reaction recognizing the danger. If her children perceived her weakness, her power over them would come to an end.

"Leave now! There is no place for you among us!" declared the Regiss wrathfully as she relinquished her hold on Ariel. Only, the fallen daughter had grasped what went on inside her mother's mind and decided to take her chances. She presented a demand while letting the new life inside her vibrate stronger.

---------

"Captain Bernard," an aide greeted him at C10's entrance, "we're waiting for you," she added.

"Sorry... the Admiral said 1700," he stammered embarrassed. He had just checked his watch; it read five to.

"It is five after Captain! Follow me, please," the aide said impatiently. Scott complied. "Late for my own court-martial! Damn watch!" he cursed lowly stepping into the room. The place was full from wall to wall. "Since when these things became so popular?" he wondered puzzled.

"...they are reminders of true courage," Admiral Hayes Hunter was saying when Scott's entrance interrupted her speech. The aide moved promptly towards the front row where the room's only empty seat remained. Scott wished the Earth would swallow him as everyone's eyes were fixed on him.

Alex Bryant was in the next seat and nodded lightly at the red-faced Captain. The Admiral gave Scott a glare and cleared her throat before continuing. "I was talking about courage, Captain, remind me to tell you about timeliness next time," she said. Scott's blushing face got a couple of shades darker as giggling erupted from the crowd.

After letting the Captain suffer a few seconds of much undesired public attention, the Admiral proceeded. "Courage, ladies and gentlemen, is not only necessary to conquer our enemies, but also to conquer our own selves. Your decisive actions protected many lives and preserved the fragile peace Earth has achieved through hardship. For that, the RDF Council salutes you," she finished. The crowd applauded.

One of the Admiral's aides started calling names. One by one the military men and women approached and received a medal. Lieutenant Commander Bryant inconspicuously elbowed Scott when he did not answer his call.

"Well done, Captain ..." Admiral Lisa Hayes Hunter said while she placed a medal on his chest. "... and, if you ever find your nurse friend, please present her with my gratitude," she whispered. Scott just managed to salute, speechless.

---------

The energy cloud traveled its way through space. It faded slowly as it advanced, but it continued its course. Now that it had reached the Solar System, its final destination was very close.

Earth's cottony envelope came into view. Near the blue planet's atmosphere, the bright mass split in two.

"But how will I know?" one asked the other.

"You just will," came the reply as the beings drifted apart from one another.

---------

"Don't worry, soldier boy," said Lancer over the phone and sighed. "I'll be fine, really," he added. "My assistant took care of it; all pending concert's were canceled ... Thanks, man. Yeah, just need some time, alone... take care of yourself, brother," finished the singer laconically and hung up.

"Sure you'll be all right?" asked Rook. He nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," cried Annie.

"Me too," he answered and hugged the teenager. Lancer shook his friends' hands and lifted his bag."So long guys, take care," he said and left for the wilderness.

---------

"I hope you are all right, Lancer," thought Scott as he let himself fall on the bed. He closed his eyes. It had been a long day. He fell asleep waiting for the usual nightmare to arrive. The bad dream was always welcome, just because at one point or another Marlene appeared in it.

---------

Fixed on her objective, the brilliant mist descended. It explored the surface of a man-made structure and found an opening through the ventilation system.

After oozing into the room, it gathered on the floor. A feminine shape slowly materialized. The halo enveloping her faded, then she gasped for air, drained.

She saw him asleep on the bed and came near him. His tense face told her he was having a nightmare. She leaned down over him causing her long soft hair to slid down her back and touch his skin.

His dream was not a nightmare anymore; she had arrived. He did not want to let her go, but the world of the awake was pulling him strongly. He anticipated the solitude of his quarters waiting for him as he crossed over. He opened his eyes unable to hold on to his fantasy.

---------

The mauve-haired man contemplated the flames as he filled his lungs with the forest's fresh air. He had traveled for hours before setting camp on an isolated spot. Taking a kettle away from the fire he poured boiling water into a cup. His memories took over as he sipped from the dark hot liquid.

Not so long ago they were together at a coffee shop she used to love. She had ordered her favorite, a mocha. He joked about her liking coffee more than she liked him.

"Don't be silly Lancer, off course I like you more," he recalled her replying with a smile. "You can actually make one of these," she had added looking at her empty cup. What he would not do to see her smile again... there had to be something...

His train of thought broke off when he spotted a brilliant light in the sky. It seemed to be a shooting star. If only he believed in those things. He sighed looking at it as it came closer and closer -now it was too close. Puzzled, he saw it slowing its fall and floating gently between some nearby threes. It set down.

Lancer approached to witness the light subside, revealing forms within it. The green haired woman emerged, beautiful as always. Her eyes met his.

---------

After gradually adjusting to the darkness of the room, Scott's eyes focused. The blurry shades transformed into Marlene's gentle eyes. A sense of relief invaded him, he was still dreaming. He was amazed at how he could perceive her warmth so vividly. Without thinking of it, his hand reached out to touch her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," her words echoed as his fingers came in contact with her skin.

He blinked coming back to his full senses. Something was different. "Is this a dream?" he began wondering.

"No," she answered.

"Ma... Marlene! Good Lord! You are... How? What...?" he babbled hysterically as he sat.

"Shhh," she calmed his incessant questioning with a gentle kiss that he corresponded passionately. He embraced her firmly, afraid she would disappear.

"I've lost it, I've really lost it now!" he thought burying his face in her hair. He felt totally confused and presumed he was experiencing an hallucination.

"It is real, Scott, I'm here. You haven't lost it," she said wrapping her arms around him. Emotion invaded them both as they felt each other's closeness. She had so many things to explain. He felt her thoughts flowing into his mind and relaxed eager to learn everything. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, then he smiled overjoyed. He did not even try to contain the tears that followed.

"I think it's a boy," she said ever so softly.

---------

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, especially Aragonvaar.

For fan art related to this chapter, visit my website

Invid Lullaby is a sequel to this story. To find it, go to my profile.


End file.
